Change of Fate
by The Nameless Flower
Summary: She might have saved Natsume from the darkness. But little does she know that each step she is taking, it is leading her to her own darkness. And who is going to save her if no one knows about her dirty little secret.
1. A Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 1 – A Dirty Little Secret**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Me:** Koko, Natsume is staring at me in a strange way, what is he thinking?

**Koko:** He is thinking, "Only a disgusting idiot would dip chips into ice-cream and eat it."

**Me: **What's wrong that…it's nice!

**Natsume: **Baka.

**Me: **Shesh…Must be his menopause…does male have menopause? _ thinking deeply ._

**Natsume:**_(Giving off heat waves…must have angered him by my comment.)_

PLEASE REVIEW! 

**After the whole incident where Natsume went into the Middle School to try and save his younger sister **(can't be bothered to tell the whole thing, you would know what I mean if you have read the manga – volume 10.)

The whole group managed to get out of there alive, away from Persona. However, for the next few days Mikan had disappeared and no one had any idea where on earth she is but the teachers don't seem bothered…maybe they know what's going on.

Just as Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Yuu were about to conduct a search for her around the whole school campus, Mikan walks into the classroom. She doesn't seem to be as energetic as she usually is.

"_**Oi, polka dots, where were you for the past three days?"**_

"**_I collapsed in my bedroom and Narumi-sensei brought me to the hospital." _**Mikan lied.

"**_Are you okay now?" _**Hotaru asks…her voice shows that she is a bit worried.

"_**Yeah."**_

Narumi-sensei walks into the classroom and they all went back to the seats. When he walked in he casts a worried glance at Mikan.

**Flashback – In Mikan's Bedroom**

**_Narumi:_** _Mikan, the Headmaster wants to talk to you. _

_**Mikan:** Do you have any idea what it is about?_

_**Narumi:** No._

In the Headmaster's Office 

_**Headmaster: **Ms Sakura, as you know, your nullification Alice is a great advantage to our school and we can use it against the Anti – Alice._

_**Mikan: **…(thinking)_

_**Headmaster:** I am asking you if you can help the school, if you can handle some dangerous missions for us._

_**Mikan:** If you agree on one condition._

_**Headmaster: **And what is that?_

_**Mikan: **If you will allow Hyuuga Natsume to stop doing any missions and allow him to live a normal life like everyone else, without fearing that those he loves is going to be taken away from him._

_**Headmaster: **I can agree on that._

_**Mikan: **And that no one will find out that I am doing this…especially him._

_**Headmaster: **(Smiles) Okay, Ms Sakura, I can agree with that._

When Mikan walked out Narumi-sensei asked her what did they talk about. She didn't answer him but instead, told him not to tell anyone that she went to see the Headmaster. Narumi agreed, against his will.

_For the past few days she have been doing missions without anyone knowing, and that is the real reason why she is so tired right now. _

End of Flashback 

The lesson started but Mikan is finding difficulty with staying awake let alone paying attention. After a futile attempt she fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder. Everyone thought that Natsume is going to shout at her but instead he didn't move or flinch. Instead he moves her head a little so she would be more comfortable.

"Natsume…" 

"**Ruka…I know she's tired because she is worried about me."**

She saved Natsume from the darkness. But she didn't know that for her, this is the start of a long trip into the darkness. And who is going to save her if no one knows her dirty little secret.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. The Start of a Disaster

Chapter 2 – The Start of a Disaster 

A random question – How come if you cut an earthworm in half both halves would still live? Please tell me in reviews!

_**Mikan:** Do you know where's Natsume?_

_**Me:** Na-chan? Look in the kitchen._

_**Mikan:** Wah…why did you chain him to a chair._

_**Me:** We are going to play a game. **(laughing really evilly)**_

_Hotaru comes in with a machine – **Invention 0068 – Lie Detector, but it is not like the stuff you get in High Street.**_

_**Me:** Na-chan…**(receives a death glare), **what do you think about Mikan-chan?_

_**Natsume:** She's an ugly hag._

_**Beeping sounds from the machine.**_

_**Me:** So, you think she's pretty and now…I just want to confirm, I had my suspicions for a while…are you gay?_

_**Dun dun dun.** _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Headmaster:** Well done, Ms Sakura, you are doing well on your missions.

**Mikan: **Pleasure's all mine.

**Headmaster: **Early Christmas present, Ms Sakura, hope you like it.

(It is a blood red-coloured stone on a leather chain thing.)

**Mikan: **That's a pretty coloured stone, thank you headmaster. _(Puts the necklace on but you can't see it because it is hidden under the blouse.) _

_**Walks out**_

_**Someone steps out from the shadow in the Headmaster's lounge.**_

**Persona:** Now we just have to see what she is capable of.

**Headmaster: **There's no doubt that she has a strong Alice, but I wonder _how_ strong?

00000000

**Persona:** Natsume, from now on you wouldn't have to do any more missions.

**Natsume:** I don't believe you; you wouldn't let me off so easily.

**Persona:** Let's just say there's an interesting twist of fate.

**Natsume:** Tch…whatever.

**Persona: **And don't worry, I wouldn't hurt your friends, _(maybe except one…but that's out of her own will.)_

00000000

**Ruka: **Is that true…you don't have to do any more missions?

**Natsume: **_Nods slightly._

**Ruka: **That's great, Natsume.

**Hotaru: **Congratulations Natsume.

**Mikan: **_Smiles faintly._ I have to go guys. Ja ne. **_(Off to another mission.)_**

**Natsume:** Is there something wrong with her?

**Hotaru:** Not that I know off _(a bit worried)._

**Ruka:** I hope she is not keeping secrets away from us.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. From Bad to Worst

**People like my story so I am updating sooner than I thought I would, thank you for all the reviews, they made me laugh.**

SapphireRhythm- I am glad that Na-chan likes the nickname as well as Kuro-chan.

**Natsume:** I – AM – NOT GAY.

_**The lie detector approves.**_

**Me: **Are you sure! (giving a quizzical look)

**Natsume: **Yes…I like M…I know what you are trying to do…

**Me:** Dammit…so close.

**Mikan: **_I wonder who he likes…she thought. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Chapter 3 – From Bad to Worst**

She has been wearing that necklace for 3 days now…it first started with her having slight blurred vision and walking rather clumsily. Her friends just thought that it was her normal clumsy self. She carried on doing her missions even though she is starting to get a temperature rise.

After a week of receiving the necklace

She walked into the class…"Ohayo Minna." she even struggled just to say that one line, let alone trying to hug Hotaru.

Her vision was almost gone and she was having difficulty with just standing up to walk.

"**Oi, polka dots…what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Mikan", **Hotaru whispered.

She sat herself beside Natsume and tried her very best to concentrate in the lesson but she drifted into sleep and once again, rested her head on Natsume's shoulder. After a while Mikan clutched Natsume's arm tightly as if she was in pain.

"**Oi, what's wrong…dammit…answer me."**

People were starting to look at the two.

"**Nothing, I just need the toilet." **She answered. She managed to take a few steps from her seat before she collapsed on the floor, she was screaming and moaning in pain whilst clutching her necklace.

Her classmates were gathering around her and she looked like she was in really bad pain. Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru pushed past the crowd.

Hotaru placed her hand on her forehead.** "Her forehead is really hot, it's too hot, and it is abnormal."**

"**Oi, polka dots." **Natsume muttered as he shook her, and he realized that she was clutching something. He retrieved it from her grasp, both he and Ruka gasped at the same time. Natsume quickly took the necklace off Mikan's neck with a handkerchief; the stone had been reduced to half its original size now. **_"Dammit."_**

"**Ruka, tell Naru to go to the hospital, NOW." **Natsume shouted and Ruka quickly sprinted off in search for him.

Natsume picked up Mikan in bridal style and ran towards the hospital with Hotaru trailing behind him with her scooter. The doctor took her from him and soon after Narumi came in and waited with them.

A shout, recognizable as Mikan's voice, was heard from the doctor's room.

Meanwhile in Class B the class was messing about using their Alice. The flying boy was floating, the levitating boy was levitating things and Koko was making fun of the people whose minds he had just read. Then suddenly, not long after Mikan had shouted, the flying boy dropped down on the floor with a thump, the object the levitating boy was lifting dropped down, and nearly hitting someone's head and Koko stopped laughing. **_What happened…_**everyone was quiet.

The force field then spreads quickly throughout the whole school and no one in the school's campus can use their Alice, and an eerie silence filled the school as the realization hits them hard.

000000

**Persona: **Reporting…no one can use their Alice in this school…even me, and the Principal of the middle school says she can't put up a barrier around the school because of the girl's Alice.

**Headmaster:** _(Smirks)_ This is getting interesting, let's just watch for a while more.

000000

What's happening…everyone starts whispering about what just happened. No one can use their Alice in this school, not even the teachers. When the students asked their teachers what's going on, even they can't answer.

000000

_**30 minutes later…**_

**Persona: **The force field has spread throughout Tokyo and it is estimated that it will spread through the whole region – Kanto in less than 2 hours. **_(i.e. Kanto - Like a state in U.S.A) _**Over 200 Alice Users has reported to the school that they cannot use their Alice.

**Headmaster: **Interesting…I had no idea that she has this much power in her. She has enough power to nullify the whole of Japan if we give her the time. Tell the doctor to give her the anti-dote now before, if she stay like that any longer it will put stress on her body.

**Persona: **Yes, headmaster.

000000

The doctor walked out of the room whilst the nurses pushed Mikan on a bed. Her friends followed her into her hospital room.

She was peacefully in sleep right now and the group just looked at her whilst she was in her peaceful slumber.

**Hotaru: **Hyuuga, you know why she's like this, tell me, NOW. **_Her voice was a bit forceful. _**

**Ruka:** Imai.

**Natsume:** _(Looks at the red stone necklace wrapped in handkerchief, it is placed on the dresser next to Mikan's hospital bed.) _

The stone will amplify your Alice. If the body absorbs it, the Alice will go berserk. The person touching it will have a high fever. And by looking at the size of the stone, Mikan has absorbed half of the stone.

**Hotaru:** …Mikan.

000000

**Persona: **The girl's state is steady now.

**Headmaster: **Good, she is strong; she will be a great advantage to our school.

**Persona:** I wonder what would have happened if she absorbed the whole stone.

**Headmaster:** _(Smirks)_…who knows, she is too unpredictable.

_**End of Chapter 3**_


	4. The Beginning of a Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE **

**Me:** What do you see in Na-chan?

**Mikan:** What do you mean?

**Me:** I know you like him.

**Mikan: **_Blushes_

_**Natsume is eavesdropping now. **_

**Me**: I mean, he is nothing but a perverted, self-centered, violent, arrogant pig-headed freak.

_**Natsume is giving me the evils – he gets too easily annoyed. **_

**Mikan: **I think you are right.

**Me: **Plan A for annoying Natsume – successful. Gosh…the room is too hot. _(Ordering Natsume) – _**Oi, control your temper! **Muttering: He needs anger management.

**Chapter 4 – The Beginning of a Nightmare**

****

Mikan woke up after 2 days of being unconscious. When she opened her eyes she saw lots of people staring at her.

"**Mikan, you are alright!" **Misaki squealed.

The whole class and the SA class were there waiting for her to wake up.

"**I'm glad, you worried us to death Mikan." **Tsubasa smiled at his junior.

After a while most people have left, the only people still in the room were Narumi, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

Natsume looked angry, whilst Hotaru was still emotionless even though she is really worried inside and Ruka just looked worried.

"**Where did you get this?"** Natsume shouted out whilst pointing at the necklace beside her.

"**I found it on the floor." **Mikan mumbled.

"**I don't believe you, Mikan."** Said Hotaru.** "You are a bad liar."**

"…", Mikan is struggling now. **"Sorry, but I can't tell you."**

"**Mikan, weren't you the one that suggested that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." **Ruka asked, he was close to tears now.

"**Sorry, but this I can't tell you. It's for your own good."**

"**Tch…suit yourself."**

They all headed out of the door but before Narumi left Mikan mouthed to him…**"Don't tell them about the headmaster."**

"Mikan…" 

000000

**Mikan:** Why did you give me the necklace?

**Headmaster:** It was to test your strength and you have surprised me. Did you know that you managed to nullify Alice users in the whole of Tokyo? I have decided to rank you as a Special Star.

**Mikan:** I don't want to.

**Headmaster:** I insist. _Muttering under his breath, **after all this is in exchange for your life** but she didn't hear him. _

**Headmaster:** And it has been agreed by the 3 principals that you wear these to suppress your power.

**Mikan: **All of them!

**Headmaster: **Yes. _(You've seen how much jewelry Persona has to wear, imagine Mikan having to wear more…but they do look nice on her.)_

And you might have to wear this mask from time to time, your power is too much for us to handle.

000000

"**Welcome back Mikan,"** Narumi smiled at her as she walked in. Everyone gasped…she was covered in jewelry from head to toe and they knew what it was for. **"I have great news for you class, Mikan is now upgraded to Special Star, we have two special stars in our class now."** He said as he looked at Mikan and Natsume.

The class started muttering whilst Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru just stared at Mikan but Mikan's face looked blank, they couldn't trace any emotions on her.

Sumire raised her hand.

"**Yes, Sumire?"** Asked Narumi.

"**Why is she put as a top star, her Alice is absolutely useless and she is not as powerful as Natsume."**

"**Sumire, this decision has been made by the headmaster himself and I think he has his reasons."** _Muttering, she would have been a special star in the first place if the teachers weren't so afraid of her power. _

"**There's a rumor going around the school saying that the reason no-one was able to use their Alice in the school a few days ago was because of Mikan, is that true sensei, is that why Mikan has been upgraded into a special star?"** asked Koko, he must have read a teacher's mind.

"**As you have said, it is a rumor so I wouldn't count on that if I were you," **said Mikan in a monotone voice as she made her way towards her seat.

She slumped down in her seat and looked out of the window and let out a silent sigh as the lesson started.

But then Koko asked again, **"Why did you say that she would have been a top star in the first place if the teachers weren't scared of her powers, sensei?"**

"**Koko, class has started, stop asking questions."** Narumi quickly said to excuse himself.

Meanwhile, her 3 best friends – Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru were eyeing the protagonist of the story suspiciously.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

****

**_Readers: I need help, that's anyone know Mikan's mum's name and theguy that was with her, the one with the Explosion Alice please tell me, very much needed...thanks!_**


	5. Falling Deeper

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I only own my own characters i.e. Suzuki Kuzuki and Satou Kaede**

**Apparently my name in Japanese is called Deiji (English name: Daisy.) **

I've been told by many to make my chapters longer, it's harder than I thought it would but this one is long. It just when you look at it on Microsoft Word it looks longer than it actually is.

**Me:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **_(Screaming and running around like a headless chicken.)_**

**Natsume: **What's wrong with you now little girl?

**Me: **There's a cockroach running loose in the kitchen, kill it for me!

**Natsume: **Why should I?

**Me: **Because a.) I have a big phobia of cockroaches and b.) you are the Black cat and cat likes cockroaches.

**Natsume: **Cat chase mouse not cockroaches and that's just a nickname, it's not like I am actually a cat.

**Me: **Yeah, but you might be able to knock some sense into the cockroach, after all, you two are the same kind i.e. pests.

**Mikan. **Hahahahaahahahahahaha (in a hysterical fit.)

**Natsume: **_Burns Mikan's hair._

**Me: **Don't take it out on her just because' she s agreeing with the truth.

**Oh no, he wants to killlllllllllllllllll me!**

_**Running away. **_

**Hotaru:** Quick…go into the caterpillar shelter.

(Quickly jumps in.)

**Natsume: _(After a series of attempts to get me out.)_ **Oi, if you come out I will give you some sweets.

**Me: **No…I am not stupid!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5 – Falling Deeper**

**There are 2 silhouettes in a dark room, not in the school; the identities of the two will remain anonymous for now. **

**Man: **Seems like she's being used by the academy.

**Woman:** I have to get her out of there. I won't let anyone hurt her. I wonder if she has discovered her other Alice yet.

**Man: **Come in, Suzuki Kazuki_ (not great with names because I am not Japanese, hope it makes sense, I just hope it is not a girl's name.) _

_**A boy comes in; the only feature you can see is a pair of turquoise eyes. **_

**Man:** I want you to go into Gakuen Alice and disguise yourself. Then…retrieve Sakura Mikan and bring her back here.

**Kazuki:** Hai.

0000000

**The Next Day**

**Hotaru: **Mikan, why didn't you tell us that you had a fever before? We knew that you had it for a whole week before you collapsed and we also know you hid it on purpose.

_**Flashback**_

_Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume went out of Mikan's hospital room and were heading back towards the school when they overheard the doctor talking to the nurse. They hid and eavesdropped on them. (Don't you know that it is rude to eavesdrop? Goodness gracious me, kids these days – I am such a hypocrite.)_

_**Nurse: **I wonder why she didn't come to us sooner, by looking at her condition it looks like she had this fever for a whole week before she got sent in. _

_**Doctor: **I don't know, but if she came in any later she might be in a state were we cannot control her Alice and the fever might have caused her some brain damage. _

_**Nurse: **It seems like she was aware of her condition. But she kept it away on purpose…and she told me not to tell any of her friends about this. _

_**Doctor: **Sshhhh, someone might be listening. _

_**End of flashback**_

**Mikan: **I didn't want you guys to worry too much about me.

**Natsume: **Baka.

**Ruka: **You made us worry more about you because of this.

**Hotaru: **Mikan…

**Mikan: **Hotaru, I'm fine.

Narumi walks in, breaking the discussion being held by the 4.

"**Class, we have a new transfer student today, Satou Kaede, be nice to him." **

_**(Again, I hope it is a boy's name – I love the word Kaede in Japanese because I love maple trees.)**_

In walks a boy with grey hair and striking, mesmerizing but hollow turquoise eyes. There's something about those eyes that draws you to him.

"**He will be our 3rd Special Star student." **Narumi smiles whilst looking at Mikan and Natsume.

"**Please to meet you, hope I will get along with you all," **he then let out an irresistible smile and all of the girls in the class squealed…well most of them did except for the usual, Hotaru and Mikan.

"**What's your Alice?"** asked Sumire.

"**I can control the three forms of water – water vapor/steam, liquid state and ice."**

"**That's so cool," **the class murmured.

"**Tch…"**

"**And now for your partner…"**

"**Pick me", "No, me" **The girls were fighting over him.

"**Sensei, with all due respect, I don't want a partner."**

"**Okay, that helps me a lot because I do not know which girl to chose from. Sit yourself next to Sakura Mikan at the back." **

"**Hai,"** the girls let out a disappointed sigh.

"**Hey, my name is Satou Kaede, nice to meet you,"** he said sweetly whilst smiling at her and all the girls squealed again.

"**Sakura Mikan, call me Mikan,"** and she smiled back sweetly at him. Now all the girls were glaring at her.

"**Call me Kaede."**

"**Tch…"**

"**Are you okay, Natsume?"**

"**Yeah, I am fine."**

_Persona: Meet me by the gates at 10am; I have a mission for you…_

Mikan looked at the clock, **"Sorry Kaede but I have to go."**

"**See you later."** Kaede muttered back. _Looks like she is going to go to a mission again. _He sighed.

00000000

Persona looked at the retrieving back of Mikan as she weny off to yet another mission.

"_You saved Natsume from the darkness but who is going to save you from the darkness you are about to drown into?" _Persona smirked. _"So naïve, risking your own life in exchange of someone else's. She should save herself before she save others, it is only a matter of time before she drown in the mess that she has created herself" _

0000000000

Another secret she has hid from others. She has a second Alice, the ability to copy, steal or permanently erase someone else's Alice, she got this from her mum but this is something she doesn't know about yet. Although she hasn't done anything bad with this Alice she has used it to copy the Alices she had encountered whilst she was at the school. It comes in handy when you are in a situation like she is in right now.

She finished her mission but she was lying, half-conscious in the middle of a forest. She concentrated very hard to teleport herself back to her room. She then used her remaining strength to heal her wounds…or most of them and she then drifted off to sleep, on the floor.

00000000

"**Do you know where was Mikan yesterday?" **Hotaru confronted the two boys at the back.

"**I haven't seen the idiot."**

"**No, why Imai?"**

"**Because ever since yesterday's morning I haven't seen her and her disappearances are worrying me." **Her voice shows that she is worried about her friend even though her face does not.

Mikan walked in, in her usual cheery self, trying to hug Hotaru, being teased by Natsume or so they thought.

It was actually Mikan using the illusion Alice to create this, in reality, she's tired and in pain, her arm was wrapped in bandages and it is starting to bleed a little.

She sat next to Natsume and was starting to feel faint. To Natsume and Ruka she just looked like she was smiling and daydreaming.

At least she made it through the day. At the end of school she made her way back to her room. She tried to heal her arm but she didn't have enough strength and instead, she collapsed on the floor, her arm bleeding badly.

000000000

"**I haven't seen Sakura in dinner, she disappeared after the lessons. I wonder if she's okay?"**

"…" (_I think Na-chan might be thinking.)_

"**Hyuuga, Ruka, have you seen Mikan?"** asked Hotaru as she made her way towards them.

"**What Imai, you haven't seen her too?"**

"**She just went off by herself after school?"**

"**Why is she disappearing all the time?"**

"…"

"**Do you want to go to her room with me you two?"**

The two boys followed her. They reached Mikan's room. The whole suite was dark, they walked into the darkness and Natsume's foot stepped into a puddle of some sort.

He lit up the room using his Alice and the three looked down at what Natsume has just stood in, a puddle of blood…they followed their gaze to where the blood come from…an arm…Mikan's arm.

"**Mikan!"**

"**Sakura!"**

"…"

And without a word, Natsume carried her to the hospital with the other two following.

When she woke up she saw 3 pairs of eyes staring at her, a pair of blue eyes, a pair of violet eyes and a pair of crimson eyes. She smiled at them.

"**Mikan, how could you smile at a time like this, you could have died if we didn't come to find you."** Said Hotaru, still monotonous.

"**Polka dots, how did you get hurt?" **his voice sounded like he was suspicious.

"**I…I fell down the stairs and hit my arm." **She lied again.

"**Mikan, if you don't start telling the truth you are going to drown in your own lies."**

"_That is true, she has a point, I am losing count of how many lies I have told and I can't remember what I have and haven't told them." Mikan thought._

"**Saku…Mikan, just tell us your problems, we are worried about you?**

**What's happening to you lately?"**

"**Ruka, there are some things better left unsaid." **She told him sadly.

"**Is that how much our friendship means to you Mikan?"** Hotaru asked, she sounded hurt this time.

"**No, I treasure our friendship very much. But sometimes a lie is better than the truth. And this lie is what is preventing the people I love from being hurt, and those people include you three who are standing in front of me right now." **

_Persona…_

"_You know, if you try to betray us I am not assuring you the safety of those you love, your friends…what's their names again, oh yes, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka and the Black Neko." _

"**Polka dots stop being so stubborn."**

"**Hyuuga, leave it, she's determined, she wouldn't give in even if you make her."**

"**Imai,"** the two boys said at the same time when they saw the sorrow in her eyes. They followed her and they three of them walked out of Mikan's room.

She then turned around and continued once they were outside, where Mikan wouldn't be able to hear them. **"Therefore the only way to find out is to do it ourselves." **

_**Save her…before it is too late. **_

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Into a Trap

**Basically, lots of people have said that the chapters are too short, therefore to make it up to you I will update 2 chapters at a time to make up for 1 chapter. Hope that's okay!**

****

**Me:** Even though you are stupid, arrogant, pompous pig-headed freak I still **LOVE YOU – NA-CHAN!** _(Throws my arms around him)_

**Natsume:** What happened to her? _(Whilst trying to shake me off)_

**Hotaru:** I don't know, she had some chocolate and when she came out she was like that.

**Ruka:** She left a note for us.

_**Note: Sorry for what you will have to go through later. I get a bit hyper on chocolate.**_

**Natsume:**_ (looks at me) _Baka.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I only own my own characters i.e. Suzuki Kuzuki and Satou Kaede**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6 – Into a Trap**

I woke up to see Koko staring at me…with rather worried and sad looking eyes. When he saw me looking at him he quickly changed his facial expressions and gave me a radiant smile and I smiled back.

"**Hey Koko, thanks for visiting me."**

"**It's okay, Mikan-chan."**

"**What brought you here then Koko?"**

"**Er…I've borough gifts from the class."**

"**Um…thanks for the hair-growing hat Koko, isn't that your Christmas present?"**

"**Er…yes."**

"**It's okay Koko, I don't think I would need it,"** I smiled as I handed it back to him.

"**Okay, I am going to go now Mikan-chan."**

"**Bye."**

000000000

I grinned at my stupidity, when she asked me what I was doing here I had to find an excuse and I gave the hat I was wearing as a gift, how stupid of me.

As I walked out of Mikan's door I was greeted by the 3 people who asked me to do this.

"**So…"** Hotaru asked me whilst Ruka and Natsume just stared at me, expecting an answer.

"**Nothing."**

"**What do you mean by nothing?" **Natsume asked, rather impatiently.

"**I couldn't read her mind. It is as if she has put up a barrier around her, trying to keep something to herself."**

"**Is that so…" **Hotaru finally replied after a long silence and all of us looked at the door of the Mikan's room.

"**Thanks Koko," **Ruka said, trying to show a smile.

"**I hope you guys can figure her out, I might not be able to read her mind but I can tell that something is bothering her. And the recent events that are happening around her are just too weird to be coincidental"** I said as I walked out.

Soon after, the other 3 also went out, deep in their own thoughts, _"onto the next plan" _they all thought.

000000000

Honestly, how naïve do they think I am. Anyone would know that they would try and get Koko to figure out my problems so I made sure that my Alice was activated at all times.

"**Sorry to disturb you,"** I looked up, it was Kaede. **"Don't worry, you didn't."**

He sat on the chair next to me.

"**So Mikan, how are you?"**

"**I'm good, thanks…wait…I need to take my medication."**

"**Where is it, I'll get it for you."** He offered nicely.

"**It is in that drawer over there."**

"**Okay"**

00000000

I walked over to where she told me and I saw a bottle of white-coloured pills.

"**The doctor gave me those anti-biotics yesterday, I haven't had them yet, hope they are not too bitter, I hate medicine."**

So she hasn't had them yet, she wouldn't know what it looked like. I swapped it with my own bottle of pills. I walked over and handed her the bottle of pills and she took 2 pills from it and swallowed it. I tried hard to suppress a smile, the plan was working and it would be soon when she is in my total control.

She looked at me and I smiled back.

Flashback 

"_**Kazuki, what's your plan?" **asked the man. _

"_**I will use my Alice and hypnotize her so I can control her."**_

"_**Your Alice wouldn't work on her because of her nullification Alice,"** said the woman._

"_**Yes, but these pills will help, they have a bit of my Alice in them, once it goes inside the body no matter how much her body fights against it some of it will still remain in the body and she will slowly become my puppet, think of it as a slow-working poison. Once she trusts me because of the pills I will hypnotize her with my eyes, then I will be in total control of her." **_

"_**Okay Kazuki, if you think it works but it is important that you get her. Not only is she powerful, if the school discovers her other Alice she will suffer and it will also be hard for us to fight against her and also…** (The man said whilst looking at the woman) **the girl is important to her." **_

_End of flashback _

The plan is going nicely.

**_End of Chapter 6_**


	7. When They Thought the Clouds has Cleared

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS – SATOU KAEDE AND SUZUKI KUZUKI

**Me:** I think I said something stupid yesterday like loving Na-chan, which is not true, that would make me a pedophile with our age gap…

**Natsume: **Oi, baka, can you remember anything from yesterday? **_(smirks)_**

**Me:** I am telling you, anything I might have said whilst I am not in my normal state is not what I actually mean.

**Natsume:** Whatever.

**Me: **Hmph…grow a few inches and I might consider…shortie.

**Natsume: **Why…you!

**Me:** Argh…don't burn me, I'm too young to die! Since when telling the truth turns out to be a bad thing. Oops…I just added oil to the fire.

**Me: _Guys…run for your lives if you still wanna live!_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 7 – When They Thought The Clouds has Cleared**

Mikan was let out of the hospitals after a few days of rest. She was due to come back to school this morning. Everyone wanted to see her, the atmosphere was too gloomy without her but when she walked in instead of people greeting her they gasped instead. The scene was too surprising for them to take in.

Mikan was okay, she was more than fine; it was not because of her they were surprised, it was because of whom she was with.

Mikan walked in with Kaede's arm around her shoulder, pulling her closed to him and they sat next to each other. (Good thing Natsume wasn't there to see this, or everyone would have been roasted by now.)

The two boys entered the classroom and Mikan went up to greet them,

"**Ohayo, Ruka-pyon."**

"**Ohayo, Sakura."**

"**Ruka-pyon?"**

"**Nani?"**

"**Call me, Mikan, okay?"**

"**Okay…"**

"**Ohayo Natsume."**

"…"

Hotaru walked in close behind the two.

"**Hotaruuuuuuuuuu! I missed you."**

Surprisingly Hotaru let her hug her, she missed the old worry-free Mikan too much.

What they didn't realize was that this wasn't going to last long.

**The next day**

The whole class was there already except for…

Mikan and Kaede walked in again, this time they were holding hands, when they sat down he kissed her gently on the cheek. Now, this got the class really surprised and the room's temperature was rising dangerously rapidly because of a certain boy who was glowing green with envy.

**After School**

Natsume found Mikan alone in the corridor. When he caught up with her she asked, **"what's wrong Natsume, you look rushed!"** Natsume glared at her dangerously and pinned her up against the wall.

"**I should be asking you, what's wrong with you?"**

"**What is wrong with me?"**

"**Why are you with that guy?"**

"**If you were going to talk about me I would have chosen a more secluded place," **interrupted Kaede.

Natsume gave him a deathly glare.

"**Come on Mikan, let's go." **Mikan followed him, leaving Natsume there, alone.

0000000000000

The next day in class it was Narumi's lesson and Natsume and Ruka were about to go when…

Kaede whispered something in Mikan's ear and she nodded and they both walked out of the class together, leaving the students **AND** the teacher dumbfounded. What's happening, Mikan never walks out of class without a good and valid reason.

They sat under a tree and he looked into her eyes, using his Alice, soon Mikan would be under his total control.

0000000

_One of these days something could happen to me and I will leave those I love in danger. I have to do something to protect them, even when I am not here._

And immediately, Mikan started writing.

0000000

"**Have you guys seen Mikan anywhere?" **asked Yuu with Hotaru beside him.

"**Erm…" **Nonoko was tracing her memory.

"**Ah…I remember," **said Anna instead, **"I saw her going into Satou's san bedroom with Satou-san."**

"**Is that so..." **Hotaru muttered. And the two boys behind them heard the whole conversation.

"**Stupid guy."**

"**Natsume, why are you so mad?"**

"**Tch…nothing."**

0000000

"**Mikan…"** Kaede said as she gazed into his eyes and that were the last thing she saw before she drifted into sleep.

The plan is going accordingly and there are no obstacles in the way.

_**---End of Chapter 7---**_


	8. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS – SATOU KAEDE AND SUZUKI KUZUKI**

**Me:** Na-chan!

**Natsume: **What do you want! (**_glaring at me)_**

**Me: **Who said I wanted something?

**Natsume: **It's obvious.

**Hotaru walks in:** We want you to confess to Mikan before you lose your chance.

**Natsume: **I am not going to listen to you.

**Me:** Hey Kaede, how are you, aren't you a nice guy, unlike someone else over there **_glaring at Na-chan _**. I think Mikan would be better off with you in the story.

**Hotaru: **_Starts turning on the air conditioner. _Natsume if you keep this up the earth will be extinct if every time you get angry we have to cool the room down with air-conditioning – it adds to global warming you know.

**Me:** That's where Kaede comes in; his Alice is great for cooling Na-chan down. **_Smirks: I have a great idea, starts typing. _**

**Natsume: **What do you think you are doing? **_(Whilst glaring at me.)_**

**Me: Me? Nothing! Why would I ever do anything to you, Na-chan. **

_(By looking at Na-chan's glare he doesn't look convinced!)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 8 – Betrayal**

Silence filled the room when Kaede and Mikan walked in. Mikan's eyes had no emotions; they looked hollow, just like Kaede's eyes.

They sat down, ignoring the questioning stares and Kaede kissed Mikan on the cheek again and the room was reaching boiling point when…

Rain started pouring onto Natsume and Natsume was so angry that the raindrops started turning into steam because of his fire Alice. Kaede changed the raindrops into ice-cubes, which hit Natsume hard. No one said anything, they just looked at them.

"**Gosh, cool down will you, you are about to roast everyone in here."** Said Kaede provokingly.

Oh no, Natsume's looked like he was going to have a fit.

He walked up to Kaede and was going to release his Alice and shred him to ashes but nothing happened. Everyone looked at the nullification girl, the girl looked at Natsume with an angry face, **"Don't you dare hurt him!"** and with that Kaede and Mikan stormed out of the room, brushing past Narumi who had just entered the room. Soon after Natsume walked out too, banging the door hard behind him so that all the pictures on the wall fell down on the floor. Ruka followed him and for the next 15 minutes the class and Narumi were staring at the door, not sure what had just happened and how to react.

000000000

"**Natsume, calm down."**

"…"

"**Natsume?"**

"**Don't tell me to calm down, don't talk to me, I want to be alone."**

"**Okay."** And with that Ruka started to walk away when he saw his blackmailer in front of him.

"**Mikan really has hurt Hyuuga's feelings, huh?"**

"**I guess so, even though he won't admit his feelings towards her."**

"**I guess it hurts him because Mikan defended someone else and not him. I think he felt betrayed. But I think there's a reason for why Mikan's acting this way, Ruka."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Wait for me outside Mikan's bedroom at midnight."**

"**Okay, Ho…Imai."**

"**Just call me Hotaru."**

Ruka blushed.

0000000000

Outside Mikan's Bedroom, Midnight

""**Hotaru, what are we going to do?"**

"**Invention 0089 – Mind Projector, Place this sticker on the person's forehead. It will project what the person is thinking. Now available for 600 rabbits. You could even find out if your boyfriend is cheating you with this." **

Ruka sweatdropped.

And they walked into Mikan's bedroom ever so carefully. **_(Hotaru opened the door with another device of hers.)_**

Hotaru placed the sticker on Mikan's forehead but nothing happened. After 10 minutes…

"**Hotaru, it must be her Alice."**

"…"

"**She activated her Alice even during her sleep, she must have been cautious of what might happen to her during her sleep. She really don't want us to know. What secret could be so dark for her not wanting to let us know?"**

"…"

"Hotaru…"

They both walked out of the door and then tears started coming out of her eyes even though her face was still emotionless.

Ruka hugged her.

"**She's in pain and as her best friend I cannot even help her."**

"**It is not your fault. You have done everything you could. You even made that product just to help her. Don't give up, just try harder."**

"**Ruka…arigato."**

Ruka blushed again. She wiped her tears and said, **"Don't tell anyone about this or I would sell your Snow White pictures again."**

"**Hotaru!"** She smiled and left.

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**Natsume: **So that's what you were planning…_

_**Me: **Na-chan, don't be so angry. It helps to create the atmosphere._

_**Hotaru: **He's not angry because of that, he's angry because of Mikan._

_**Me: **Oh…I think I get it now. **Smirks **Then he isn't going to like what's going on later._

_**Natsume: **What are you smirking for?_

_**Me:** Oh nothing…**starts laughing like a mad scientist who has just created Frankenstein (p.s. I don't own Frankenstein either.) **_

_**Natsume: **Somehow I don't feel convinced, let alone feeling reassured. _

**P.S I am really sorry about the short chapters, it's just that I find difficulty with writing in detail…I lose interest after a while. Hehe.**

**Hint: Chapter 9 - Prey**


	9. Prey

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS – SATOU KAEDE AND SUZUKI KAZUKI**

_(P.S Sorry for previous spelling mistakes, it is Kazumi not Kuzumi, hehe.)_

**Me:** It is my birthday soon, Na-chan. 

**Natsume: **Point being?

**Me: **I want a present from you.

**Natsume: **And what made you think that I would want to spend money on someone like you.

**Me: **Who said that it needs to be something you bought, I only want you to do something for me.

**Natsume: **What is it?

**Me:** Na-chan, I want you to dress like you did in that Snow White play again. It was SOOOOO KAWAII.

**Natsume:** Do you want an early death?

**Me: **I am threatening to set Mikan and Kaede up in the next scene.

**Natsume: **Tch…Fine, I'll do it.

**Me: **Yay! I love you Na-chan!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 9 – Prey**

Mikan walked into the classroom today and acted liked nothing had happened. She greeted Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru and Natsume in her everyday-annoying way. Natsume cast a glance at her, confused at her behavior.

Half a day had gone and Mikan was still acting like her old self. However, Kaede was nowhere to be seen.

What was really shocking was what happened next. One minute Mikan was happily sitting, listening to Narumi's lecture and the next… _"Mikan…come."_

Mikan's eyes changed…they looked empty. She stood up and all eyes were on her. She raised her hand in front of her and immediately the door banged open and she walked through.**_ (She used her other Alice to open the door.) _**After a few minutes Koko rushed in whilst the class was still too confused to react,

"**Hotaru, I just read Satou-san's mind, he hypnotized Mikan!"**

"**Mikan!"** Hotaru pushed past Koko and ran out, closely followed by Natsume and Ruka.

"**Oh no!"** Ruka thought.

"**Mikan, wait for us!"** Natsume thought.

When it clicked in, the class quickly followed them.

The whole class finally caught up with Mikan, she was walking into the Northern Forest and they were about to stop her when they saw a familiar looking boy, Kaede!

When Mikan reached him she collapsed into Kaede's arms, she was unconcious and he carried her in his arms.

"**Mikan!"** her friends called out.

"**Ja ne."** Kaede called out, her friends were desperately running towards them but it was no use, before they even reached them, he had already teleported them out of the school and in a matter of a few seconds, they weren't there anymore.

"Mikan…" the class whispered as they reached where she was just standing not so long ago. 

00000000

"**Well done, Kazumi, or should I call you Kaede?" **the man joked mockingly.

"**Whatever," **and he left and walked into a room where a brunette was peacefully sleeping. **"Mikan…"**

_**Did Mikan leave for better or for worst…I wonder.**_

_**End of Chapter 9**_

_I am slowing down the updates because at the rate I am going at I won't be able to catch up, I will have to write so fast and my hands are tired from typing, hehe._

_**Thanks for all the reviews, it is much appreciated:**_

_nikkiru,_

_indecisivedolly, _

_TYouhkriu, _

_izuki, _

_RCangel, _

_irmweird, _

_stooopidblackkitty13, _

_SapphireRhythm, _

_k__AwAiiREDgOdDeSs_

_**I'll make a deal, if you readers update sooner so will I…mwahahahaha.**_


	10. Memories and Gratitude

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS – SATOU KAEDE AND SUZUKI KAZUKI**

**Quote of the Day: Why be sane when you can choose not to! Quoted By Me! **

**Me:** Oh, Na-chan, you look so cute in the cat costume, SO KAWAII. (Tugs at the cat ears.)

**Hotaru: **CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK – I am gonna be the richest girl in the academy!

**Me:** Picture of Na-chan in a cat-costume, available for 100 rabbits each.

**Natsume and Ruka fan-club:** Me! Me! I want one. (Tramples over Tsubasa and Yuu.)

**Me: **Are you guys okay?

**Hotaru: **Looks like they have passed out.

**Natsume: **That Andou…he deserves it.

**Me: _Glare at Na-chan. _**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Chapter 10 – Memories and Gratitude**

A few days has past since Mikan left the school and the class was already missing her terribly, it somehow seemed lonely without her. _I wonder what has happened to her? They all thought at the same time. _

Hotaru walked up to Natsume and Ruka, **"I am going to her room, do you want to come?"**

The two agreed and followed her. They walked into her room and Hotaru walked up to her dresser and there was a box.

"**I remember this,"** said Hotaru whilst smiling, **"I gave it to her for her 9th birthday" **and after that she opened the wooden jewelry box carved with sakura blossoms. She stared at the objects inside. She took them out and said "You two, I think she left us something," and the two of them walked over to her.

She handed them a letter each, it had their name written on the envelope. They carefully opened it.

Hotaru started crying after she read hers, **"Baka Mikan."**

_Hotaru: _

_I don't know what have happened to me by the time you have read this but whatever happens I will still be there to protect you and watch over you no matter what. You are my best friend and I will do anything to protect you from harm. _

_If something has happened and I am not in school anymore I want you to be more alert to your surroundings. I made a promise to the school and if I am not there to keep it there may be consequences that you, being one of the ones I love, may have to be the ones that suffer because of me and I don't want to lose you. So, be careful._

_Oh yeah and I made an Alice stone for you, I hope its nullification power can protect you when I am not there…early Christmas present._

_Love you always_

_Mikan xxx_

"Mikan…" Ruka whispered.

_Ruka-pyon:_

_When I am not around anymore protect yourself and help to look after Hotaru and Natsume for me. I don't know what would happen if I am not in school anymore so be careful, ok?_

_I have sworn to protect you from harm but now I guess I can't. You have grown to be a very special friend to me and you will always have a special place in my heart._

_I promised you ages ago that I will give my Alice stone to you and here it is, I hope it can help you in times of danger._

_Ja ne_

_Mikan xxx_

"**Stupid little girl," **Natsume muttered as he walked out.

_Oi Hentai:_

_I hope you are missing me and my panties after I have gone to where I have gone, I am not sure where that is. Despite everything Natsume you still means a lot to me so I hope you will look after yourself because I won't be able to do that for you anymore. _

_You might be angry after hearing this but before you received this letter I made a promise to the school and that promise concerns you. If I am not in the school anymore the one that will be in the most danger will be you Natsume. For goodness sake Natsume, don't you dare take any more missions, I am sure your friends and Ruka are capable of protecting themselves, think about yourself for once. I know about your Alice type._

_Look in the envelope, there are two Alice stones, one is the nullification one which I have always believed that it will help you when you are stuck in the darkness and the other one has the healing Alice (don't bother asking how I made it), it has enough power so that every time you use your Alice you won't have to decrease your life span, wear it at all time, okay! Call it your early Christmas and birthday present…and maybe your Valentine's present if you are lucky…just joking!_

_Proved you wrong – ONCE AGAIN! You said I probably couldn't even make one Alice stone even when I have grown up, I made 4 and it's only 2 months ago that you have said that to me, you baka!_

_Polka-dotted panties girl_

_Mikan xxx_

"**_Mikan,"_ **all three of them thought at the same time, **_"where are you?"_**

****

_**End of Chapter10**_

****

_**Hotaru with a stall: **Buy the pictures of Hyuuga in a cat costume now – Only for 60 rabbits!_

_Probably a bit of a broing chapter but it's just here to show you how much she cares about her friends. _


	11. Friend or Enemy?

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: NORMAL PEOPLE WORRY ME.**

****

**Me:** I am conducting a scientific experiment today – how long would it take for Na-chan to go crazy.

To do this I have locked him in a room with four-sided bricked-white wall with nothing inside. Let's just wait and see the result.

**Hotaru: **We have also installed a video recorder in there so we can capture the moments of him going crazy.

_**After 1 hour: His eye starts twitching. **_

_**After 5 hours: Starts playing around with a fireball. **_

_**After 6 hours: Starts playing around with fireballs (PLURAL). **_

**Me: **Just to make it worst for him we have asked Yuu to make an illusion so that Mikan was there but as he gets closer to her she disappears. A bit like when people see a lake in the desert after they have been de-hydrated for too long.

**Hotaru: **Tune back to see the results.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS – SATOU KAEDE AND SUZUKI KAZUKI**

P.S It might get a bit confusing here; you will just have to find out in later chapters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 11 – Friend or Enemy?**

**Ruka:** It seemed like Mikan knew that something might or will happen to her.

**Hotaru:** I think she wrote these just in case anything _did _happen.

**Natsume:** Stupid girl.

000000000

When Mikan woke up she saw a woman, a man and Kaede staring at her. The woman and the man looked familiar. She's the one who stole Yuu's illusion Alice and the guy was the one who caused all the explosions. She sat up immediately and asked them…

**"Why did you capture me and Kaede…"**

**"First I would like to point out that we are not with the Anti-Alice anymore, we formed a small group and parted from them. Their intentions were to gain power and status once they've got Gakuen Alice under their command and we cannot agree with that."**

**"Secondly my name is not Satou Kaede, my real name is Suzuki Kazuki and I work for them. Mikan, so call me Kazuki from now on."** He smiled at her.

**"What do you guys want from me?"**

**"We want you to cast a force field on Gakuen Alice so that the barrier Alice will be nullified and we can go into the school."**

**"Are you planning on kidnapping the student!"**

**"No…we just want to gain the information the school have stored."**

**"And if I don't?"**

**"If you don't we will have to do it our own way, forcefully and we are not sure if that would mean some innocent people has to get hurt to get what we want."** The man answered simply.

She unwilling nodded and soon went back into sleep.

Woman: I want to wipe her memory in Gakuen Alice before she wakes up. It's better for her this way.

_Puts her hand on Mikan's forehead _

**Man:** Now what do you want to do?

**Woman:** I want her to help me to make Teacher's dream come true.

00000000000000

**In Gakuen Alice**

**"Attention: All Students stay inside the classroom until further notice. WARNING,"** the school received this announcement.

**Hotaru:** _(She stuck a sticker on the teachers to know what they are saying and there is a satellite to see the invaders.) _She is watching the invaders and the teachers talking on her piggy TV.

_**Narumi:** It seems like the Anti-Alice are invading again…I wonder what they are doing this for._

_**Misaki:** Somehow I don't think it is them because the group is really small and I heard that there is a little kid with them. _

Hotaru then looks at the image of the invaders received on her satellite…sure enough, there was a little girl, not far from her age, wait… it was Mikan with a few other men.

Hotaru hurried outside and Ruka and Natsume followed her, curious of what information she has just heard.

When she stopped to stare at something they followed her gaze and sure enough it surprised them.

_Mikan's working with Anti-Alice? _She's the one who made the school so hectic because the barrier has failed.

They finally understood it, her nullification Alice stopped the Gakuen Alice's security thus the school and the teachers were in absolute chaos. Mikan looked at them blankly…

One of the men from her group started making his way towards them, Mikan panicked so she quickly produced a fire barrier around her friends.

**"Don't touch them, they have nothing to do with this."**

**"Mikan…what are you doing, come back here!"**

**"Mikan…"**

**"Idiot, what do you think you are doing!"**

_I'm sorry, it's for your own good. "_** I don't know who you are,"** she replied coldly.

**"Nani…Mikan."** _Ruka…_

I then remembered something else I wanted to do and transported myself away from them…ah…I find her in a dark room, she was sobbing quietly to herself.

00000000000000000000

In a Dark and Confined Room

**"Hey…little girl, are you okay?"** The girl turned around and looked at me.

**"Nee-chan"** _I think that spells elder sister, _"**Nee-chan, save me, I don't like it here in the dark."**

**"Okay, just climb onto my back,"** and I transported the both of us back to where I was.

0000000000000000000000000

They are still there and Natsume's eyes widened as he saw whom I was carrying.

**"Aoi!"** he shouted out.

Aoi looked confused, **"Who is he?"** she whispered in my ear.

**"Aoi-chan"** Ruka mouthed.

**"Oi, Mikan, we've got the data, let's go now,"** cried out one of the men and with that I transported all of us out of here, leaving Natsume in his current state, _I hope he will be fine. _

**_End of Chapter 11_**

****

_I wanted to finish updates on a cliffhanger…mwahahaha….I'm evil!_


	12. A Beautiful Lie

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: You say psycho like it's a bad thing.**

Miha-chan asked me this question: How did I get Na-chan to go into this concealed room in the first place. Here's the answer for everyone to know!

Me and Hotaru told Na-chan that Mikan wanted to have a date with him in that  
room. We then locked it and started to release sleeping gas...mwahahahaahahahaha  
(insert evil laughter)!

**Me: **He's determined isn't he!

**Hotaru: **He's been in there for 12 hours and he doesn't seem to mind at all.

**Me:** That's because he fell asleep. Wake him up.

**Hotaru: **Okay, _turn on the sprinklers in the room and woke up Natsume. He activated his Alice instantly and the whole room was covered by steam…and then by smoke…_

**Me:** He burnt down the room.

**Natsume:** Baka, do you think I would have fell for that.

**Me: **Well you did when Mikan's face showed up.

**Natsume: **You mean that wasn't her?

**Me: **Duh…she's been watching you for the last 12 hours on the plasma TV, and started laughing at you when you were being weird, like playing with a bouncing fireball and you are saying that you didn't fall for it. **_(Raises a quizzical eyebrow)_**

**Natsume: **You….

**Me:** What…me what? _(Provoking people is fun!)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS – SATOU KAEDE AND SUZUKI KAZUKI**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 12 – A Beautiful Lie**

Class B was having a normal school day, but recently the class has been uncomfortably silent and uncharacteristically behaved.

Someone bravely broke the silence and asked their homeroom teacher a question that has been on everyone's mind.

"**Why would the Anti - Alice kidnap Mikan?"**

By now, the whole school knows that Mikan was working with the Anti-Alice, but they didn't know that it wasn't Anti-Alice that she was working with.

Narumi looked pensive for a moment whilst the whole class looked at him expectantly, even Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume gave him their full attention. After a long moment he finally spoke.

"The Alice of the 5 elements – wood, water, metal, earth and Natsume's Alice - fire, are known to be strong Alices. However, there are Alices that are much stronger and can easily trump these 5 elements, and you probably remember this Alice, the ability to steal someone else's Alice. I only ever met one person who has that Alice."

He stopped for a bit to let the class remember when Yuu's illusion Alice was stolen before he continued.

"**Similar Alices such as the ability to copy or the ability to permanently erase someone's Alice is also stronger than the 5 elements. But the strongest and the most rare of all Alices is the Alice of Nullification. In the history of the whole world there was only one person who had that Alice before Mikan and that's her dad, the ex-Special Ability class teacher**."

Everyone gasped.

"The mere fact that she has the nullification Alice would actually allow her to be a Special star. Some people are afraid of her power so they try to suppress it by disregarding it, they don't want her to improve her Alice because she could easily beat everyone in this academy with this Alice. They are afraid that she would use this power against the school. But I cannot tell you the reason for why they think she would go against the school."

Now they know why Jin Jin always picks on her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Nee-chan!"**

"**You can call me Mikan, I am only one year older than you!"**

"**But can I call you Nee-chan? You give me the feeling of someone I know."**

"**Aoi-chan, I don't mind, but answer me one question first."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Do you remember someone called Natsume?"**

"**No…am I supposed to?"**

"**Do you remember anything about your family?"**

"**I don't remember anything before I was locked up in that room."**

"**I see." **_Ruka said that the doctor had said Aoi might have a slight memory lost because of the fever caused by the red stone…_she doesn't even remember Natsume.

Mikan Sighs.

"**Nee-chan, are you alright?"**

"**Hai, don't worry, I will help you to recover your memories."**

"**Thanks Nee-chan." **Aoi hugs Mikan.

She tears her gaze away from Aoi to the full moon shown from the view of the window.

Flashback 

_She unwilling nodded and soon fell back into sleep** – actually, she pretended she was asleep and activated her Alice just in case. **_

_**Woman:** I want to wipe her memory in Gakuen Alice before she wakes up. It's better for her this way**. Puts her hand on Mikan's forehead **_

**End of Flashback**

_00000000000000000000000000_

Flashback 

"_Mikan…what are you doing, come back here!"_

"_Mikan…"_

"_Idiot, what do you think you are doing!"_

_I'm sorry; it's for your own good. **" I don't know you."**_

_**End of flashback**_

_0000000000000000000000000_

_**She continues to stare out of the window at the new moon, Aoi lookes at her with a confused expression on her face.**_

"_Sometimes a lie is more beautiful than the truth. Sometimes a lie can save others…sometimes a lie is better for one's conscience, a way to avoid dealing with reality and their inner demons."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume couldn't sleep because of what they have seen…

"_**Aoi-chan…Mikan."**_

"_**Mikan and Hyuuga's little sister…"**_

"_**Aoi…Mikan…"** whispered Natsume in his bed. His eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling. **"What were they doing with THAT group?"**_

****

****

_**End of Chapter 12**_


	13. One's True Self

**Natsume:** Oi polka dots. _Walks off. _

**Mikan: **You HENTAI! _Shouts at his retreating back. _

**Me: **Mikan-chan, I have a trick so that he wouldn't be able to know what panties prints you are wearing!

**Mikan: **Really, how?

**Me:** Wear another pair of panties over the one you are wearing!

**Hotaru:** That's just stupid.

**Me: **But then he would only know the only you are wearing on the outside. _Trying to convince her that it is a good suggestion, Hotaru doesn't look convinced. _

**Me: **Why don't you just blackmail him with something?

**Mikan: **Like what?

**Me:** Have you heard of the phrase "an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth"?

**Mikan:** No.

**Hotaru:** Basically get him back by doing the same thing that he does to you, Baka.

**Mikan:** Oh.

**DISCLAIMER: Believe me, if I own Gakuen Alice the characters would end up in an asylum by now.**

****

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 13 – One's True Self**

**Ruka:** Seems like Mikan doesn't even remember us. Do you think that she has lost her memories?

**Hotaru:** Why would she save us from those men if she lost her memories?

**Ruka: **Are you saying that she's pretending?

**Hotaru: **I don't know but that's possible.

**Natsume:** …

**Ruka:** But it is also possible that she did it despite not knowing us.

**Hotaru:** …

**Natsume:** How did she put up that fire shield…?

**Hotaru:** And managed to teleport the whole group out of the school.

**Ruka:** Do you think that there's more to her than what meets the eye?

**Hotaru and Natsume**: …

00000000000000000000000000000

**Persona:** Even though their group is small all of them either have a powerful Alice or are multi-Alice users. Especially now they have the nullification girl on their side they are strong. What do you want us to do?

**Headmaster:** … If they have that girl it will be a great disadvantage to us. Bring her back, and if she refuse to…kill her.

**Persona:** _Smirks _Hai.

**Headmaster:** I trust your powers on this, Persona.

**Persona:** I'll be going then.

**Headmaster: **Whatever happens, just come back with that girl, dead or alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Persona: **By the Headmaster's orders you must come with us, Sakura Mikan_. (He is shouting it out even though he can't see her yet!"_

**Mikan:** Persona… _(She is separated from him by a wall, which is right next to Persona.)_

**Woman:** How did you get in here!

**Persona: **With my Alice.

With that said he dissolved the wall separating Mikan from him into nothing, revealing the scared Mikan hiding under a table.

The man then quickly activated his Alice and an explosion occurred, distracting Persona's attention from Mikan and getting him slightly injured.

"**Quick Kazumi, hide her!" **and with that said Kazumi grabbed Mikan's wrist and started pulling her into a forest.

When they were in a safe place Kazumi told Mikan to put up a nullification barrier so that Persona's Alice wouldn't be a threat for them.

They didn't know that Persona was walking towards them because their backs were turned from him.

"**You might be safe from my Alice but you don't need an Alice to hurt someone," **he smirked as he pointed out a gun and pulled the trigger.

They both turned around and Kazumi pushed Mikan out of the way and he was shot in the stomach.

"**Mikan, run…" **and he collapsed on the floor.

"**Kazumi…" **she was scared and started shaking him furiously.

"**Persona, how could you!"** but he didn't care, he just smirked as a reply.

And then he started pointing the gun at Mikan.

Mikan stole his Alice and turned that gun into ashes.

"**Why…you…what did you do?"**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out."**

This comment angered him, her smugness, he tried using his Alice but somehow it just didn't come out. He tried again and again…it just didn't work.

Mikan stole his Alice temporarily and then permanently erased it for him so that he couldn't hurt other people anymore. She glared at him, **"let me help you to report back to the headmaster, you cold-hearted man," **and she teleported him back to the school.

She then used the Healing Alice to heal the gun wound on Kazumi but he still seemed weak so she teleported them back.

00000000000000000

**Persona: **Sorry Headmaster, she got away, and it seems like I can't use my Alice anymore.

**Headmaster: **You are so useless. Don't bother coming back to the school anymore.

**Persona:** …

And with that said Persona left the school campus but on his way out he saw Natsume. He takes joy in mocking the little boy.

**Persona:** Let me tell you a little secret Natsume. Did you know that Mikan promised to do missions for this school in exchange that you could live a normal life? _Smirks _You are the reason why she's in this mess now.

**Natsume: **You….

_Persona just walks off and no one ever saw or heard of him again. _

00000000000000000000000000000000

When Kazumi woke up he saw Mikan looking at him and his frown slowly turned into a smile.

"**Glad you are okay, Kazumi."**

"**Thanks Mikan."**

"**Can I ask you a question?"**

Kazumi gave her a look that meant 'go on'.

"**Why did you bring me back here, why did you want to take me away from Gakuen Alice?"**

"**For several reasons, first of all, if you carry on doing those missions it would only be a matter of time before you got killed and I don't want that to happen because I care about you. I only hypnotized you so that I could get you back here safely; I've stopped using my Alice ever since we have left the school.**

"**Secondly, you will be a great help in our group and thirdly, someone is worried about you and your presence is really important for her…" he started to trail off at the end.**

"**What do you mean by that someone?"**

"**Don't worry, you will find out in time."**

"**I have another question. Why did you join them, why don't you like the school?"**

His face turned into an expression of regret and hurt, **"Because the school made me lose someone that meant a lot in my life. They killed my only family. They killed my older brother. They lied to me, they covered up the truth of why he died and I found out later that if they didn't send him to missions he would still be alive."**

"Kazumi…" 

"**I don't want anyone to end up like my brother…or the pain I had to go through because I lost him."**

_**End of Chapter 13**_


	14. Lost and Found

Me: Mikan-chan, all you have to do is walk up to him and pull his trousers down. 

**Mikan: **Okay. _Mikan walks away_

**Me: **Hotaru, is everything ready?

**Hotaru: **Yep, the camera and video recorder are carefully hidden.

**Me:** Good job.

**Me: **Oi Na-chan.

**Natsume: **Nani, stupid little girl.

_Whilst I am distracting him, Mikan walks behind him and tries to pull his trousers down but Natsume burns her hair before she could do anything._

**Natsume: (**_Flame on his hand) So_ who's idea is this?

**Me:** Not mine! (_Points to Ruka.) _He suggested it.

**Ruka:** What…I…

**Me: **Mikan, RUN!

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice would be a very twisted story if I own it…except for Natsume, who can't be anymore twisted than he already is. **

**Natsume:** Thanks for the compliment. _Smirks._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 14 – Lost and Found**

_Mikan did this for me…she is like this because of…_

**Hotaru: **Hyuuga snap out of it. Mikan did it because she wanted to, no one would ever blame you, not even her.**Natsume:** How do you know about this?

**Hotaru:** Don't you remember that I have the Alice of Innovation? How hard can it be to spot you on a satellite?

**Ruka:** Stop blaming yourself. No one likes seeing you like this, especially Mikan if she was here.

**Natsume:** That's the point, she isn't here, and the reason why she isn't is because of me.

_And he walks off._

**Ruka: **Natsume…

**Hotaru:** He calls Mikan a Baka everyday but does he ever look into a mirror?

**Ruka:** …

0000000000000000000000000

Mikan walks up to the silhouette of the man and woman in a darkened room.

"**Before I do anything for you, I want to know why I am here and what and who I am doing it for."**

"**Mikan…" **whispers the woman.

"**So…?"**

"**Your dad was a teacher in the Academy, he found out about how the school treated some of the students behind the scene…making them go on missions against their will and he knew that some died because of those missions. So he swore that he would protect the students if that were the last thing he did. He used his nullification Alice to protect them and the school was afraid of his power because it is very powerful and he could overthrow the school. They realized that he was a big threat to the school and so they murdered him."**

"**Is that why the school and the teachers are afraid of me and my power?"**

"**And because they are afraid you might have your mum's Alice as well, she had the ability to steal other's Alice."**

"**They have a reason to fear what power you might have, after all, your mum's Alice is an extremely useful yet dangerous Alice,"** the man continues for the woman.

"**Your other Alice is much stronger than your mum's, to ability, you are able to copy, steal or permanently erase someone else's Alice."**

"**But she's dead…my mum."**

"**No...She went on to try and pursue your dad's dream of freeing those students. That's why she left you with your grandpa, so that you can live a normal life, away from the Gakuen Alice, she didn't want you to have an Alice but fate is a funny thing. You ended up going into the academy out of your own will, you don't know what you had put yourself into."**

"**So you are saying that my mum is still alive."**

"**Mikan…I am your mum, Azumi Yuka."**

She starts stepping backwards in fear, **"Go away, this is sick, you are sick…why are you pretending to be my mum who is dead."** She then turns around and sprints away to the outside the building. She bangs into someone and falls down on to the floor, sobbing.

"**Mikan…"** whispers Kazumi and when she saw him she hugs him tightly, seeking comfort. She is sobbing uncontrollably.

"**What happened?" **he is genuinely concerned and after she takes control of her own emotions she starts telling him about what she has heard.

"**Mikan, she did this because she thought it was the best for you. I know it is hard seeing someone who you thought was dead for the past 10 years. Seeing a complete stranger who claims to be your mum is hard. But I think you should give her a chance. She must have been through a lot too, like you had."**

"**Kazumi…"** For some unknown reason Mikan always feels comfortable around Kazumi, she has some feelings towards him that are strange and new to her.

They are both walking back into the building to found a panic-stricken woman in front of them.

"**Mikan!" **and the woman come up to Mikan and hug her.

"Mum…"

"**What did you say?" **Yuka hugged her tighter and a few stray tears slipped out.

00000000000000000000000

**Mikan: **Aoi-chan, I am going to use my Alice of Memory on you. Memories are not usually lost but are locked away. Memories that brings back grieve and pain every time the person thinks about it are self-consciously locked away in the brain to protect the person from grief. It can be retrieved but the process may be painful, is that okay?

**Aoi:** Hai, Nee-chan.

_Mikan uses her Alice and stopped when Aoi started screaming._

**Mikan: **It's okay I have stopped now.

**Aoi:** It's scary.

**Mikan: **What did you see?

**Aoi:** I saw fire, a sea of fire.

**Mikan:** …

_**End of Chapter 14**_


	15. Unanswered Questions

**Me:** Na-chan, I have always pondered on this question! 

**Natsume: **What is it now?

**Me: **Why are your eyebrows so short?

**Natsume: **_Veins popping_

**Me: **Do you pluck them?

**Natsume: **Urusei!

**Me:** _Seems like I have touched a rather sensitive subject._

**Me: **You know…you could always extend your eyebrows by drawing them.

**Natsume: **Say one more thing and you will find yourself as a human fireball.

**Me: **Geez…it was only a suggestion.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE; IF I DID NATSUME'S EYEBROWS WOULD BE LONGER. **

****

**Natsume: **I told you to shut up about it.

**Me: **Whatever….just stop moving, I am trying to make your eyebrows longer.

**Natsume: **What are you using?

**Me: **I couldn't find my eyebrow pencil so I am using a permanent marker.

**Natsume: **You WHAT?

**Me: **Oh yes…and I thought that you might look nicer with a mono-brow so there _hands over a mirror and runs._

**Natsume:** _Multiple veins popping. _Where is she!

**Hotaru: **There. _Hotaru points to her invention, the caterpillar shelter. _

**Me: **_Muffled voice _Hotaru, you traitor! _Shuffling inside the bag. _Mikan-chan, why are you here?

**Mikan: **_Muffled voice _Because Natsume is still mad at me for trying to pull his trousers down.

**Me:** Shhh...he's coming.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Chapter 15 – Unanswered Questions**

**Mikan: **Aoi-chan, I stopped because I know that the memories are painful for you but I can retrieve it if I continue. However, I will only do that if you are confident that you want to go on despite of the pain that you will feel. So tell me when you are ready for it.

**Aoi: **Okay, Nee-chan. Just give me some time.

**Mikan: **Okay, just tell me when you want them back.

00000000000000000000000

**Yuka:** Mikan, from the information that you took from the school we found out that they have something that we want.

They have a safe that contains documents of past pupils that have died on missions. They also have data on the students that are made to do missions at the present.

We are going to invade the school and you and Kazumi are going to the safe to retrieve it.

The Government doesn't know that the school is forcing the students to do missions so they will definitely not allow it. They will also be scared of the uproar that will be brought if this is released to the public. So if we get those documents we can force the principals to resign.

Do you understand how important this is, Mikan, Kazumi?

**Mikan, Kazumi: **Yes.

**Yuka:** Then let's go.

_And Mikan transported the group to the front gates of Gakuen Alice._

"**Mikan and Kazumi, we will wait here until you two come back with the data."**

000000000000000000000000

The school's speakers were blasting, **"Attention students, please stay inside your classroom and be alert, the Anti-Alice have invaded the school! **

**Emergency meeting for the teachers in the staff room."**

0000000000000000000000000

Mikan and Kazumi are running away with the data in their hands with lots of Anti-Alice people tailing them so Mikan transported them to the first place she could think of.

And she resumed the conversation when they appeared at this particular place…

"**Of all days for the Anti-Alice to attack, it has to be today." **Mikan gasped between breaths.

"**Seems like they want to kidnap some of the students here,"** Kazumi replied back between gasps.

They heard several gasps following shouts saying **"MIKAN!"** They both turned around to see that lots of people were staring at them…oh no, Mikan transported them back to Class B.

Footsteps were coming closer to the classroom…

"**SShhhh you guys!"** Mikan hissed and all of them turned silent.

She turned back to Kazumi and hissed, **"Go back to the front gates with the documents to make sure that it is in safe hands and tell them to go back first. I'll be back later."**

"**But…"**

"**I can't leave them like this, the Anti-Alice are about to kidnap them!"**

"**Okay…be back safe."** And Kazumi transported himself to the front gates. _(Remainder: He has the Alices of water, hypnotism and transportation.)_

The footsteps are getting closer and Mikan looked at the class.

"**You guys I am going to make you invisible so please don't make a sound." **She said but before they can say anything the doorknob turned.

"**Little girl, I found you." **The stranger said.

"**What do you want?"** she glared at him.

"**How dare you and your partner defeat my men! But I see you are a strong Alice, I will forgive you if you join us." **It's the head of Anti-Alice who has the Alice of turning anything into stone.

"**And why would I do that."**

"**Then we can gain the power of this school together."**

"**I decline."** She replied coldly.

"**Fine, I will just have to force you." **The man said as lots of men started to pile into the room.

"**Mikan!"** The room filled with shouts from her classmates.

"**You idiots!"** Mikan said exasperatedly.

" **I see, there are other people in this room."** The man sniggered.

A thunderbolt hit Mikan when she wasn't paying attention and she collapsed on to the floor. Her Alice weakened to reveal the class to the Anti-Alice.

"**Ah…so there they are, even the Black Cat is here. We should capture them."** The man motioned to his comrades.

"**Don't you dare!"**

"**I won't if you promise to come with us."**

"**In your dreams."** Mikan stated as she put up a barrier around her classmates so that the Anti-Alice cannot go near them and cannot hurt them; she then used the shadow Alice so that none of the classmates can move from their spot.

The men turned their attention to Mikan instead and started to surround her. She used her nullification Alice so that none of them can use their Alice; she then used the Sleeping Alice to make them all fall unconscious and erased all of their Alice.

"**What a bunch of Baka,"** she breathed out as she wiped some blood off from the cut on her face.

All of her classmates were confused, _how did she manage to do that? _

"**Mikan!"** the class shouted and she turned to the class.

Footsteps of a group of teachers were heading for the classroom because they heard someone saying that they saw the Anti-Alice was heading here and they heard shouts as they were getting close.

"**Don't tell them that I was here." **Mikan said to the class.

"**Ja ne," **Mikan called before she transported herself out of the school, a split second later, the teachers banged the classroom door open.

"**Are you guys okay?"**

All of the teachers stared at the heap of men unconscious on the floor.

"**Did you guys do this?"** asked one of the teachers whilst looking at the students suspiciously, he was amazed by that person's power, whoever it was that did it.

At least that's the Anti-Alice out of the way.

No one said anything about what happened, not even a few days later when the teachers came back, interrogating the class about how did all of the Anti-Alice mysteriously lose their Alice power. No one wanted to give Mikan away.

Well, they can't anyway because they didn't know why either.

_Why?_ That's a question they all wanted an answer to.

_**End of Chapter 15**_

****

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_**That was definitely one of my favorite and longest chapter and side notes. **_

_**Natsume: **That's because you gave me a mono-brow. _(Starts walking towards me)

_**Me: **Sorry, gotta go, see you guys in next chapter and don't forget to review._

_**Runs off with dust trail behind me. **_


	16. Realisation Dawns

_I think I am starting to like writing the side-notes more than the actual story now…I wonder if people even read the sidenotes…_

**Hotaru:** Pictures of Natsume with a mono-brow and pictures of Natsume in his underwear for 100 rabbits each.

**Natsume: **How did you get that picture of me in my underwear?

**Hotaru:** Ask Ruka how he got it. _Points to Ruka who was patting his bunny nervously. _

Natsume faces Ruka who has his head bowed down in shame.

**Ruka: **Well….um….They blackmailed me. Natsume…I'm sor… _looks up to look at Natsume in the face._

_We then see Ruka turning round so that Natsume can't see him. _

Mwahahahahahahaha……Natsume….I'm sorry……I can't help it…….

_Ruka is holding his stomach whilst laughing and tears are coming out of his eyes. _

We all looked at Na-chan's puzzled face and we realised why Ruka was laughing. Then the rest of us started to laugh with Ruka at Natsume, who still has that ridiculous mono-brow.

_Natsume are starting to pop some veins. _

**Me:** EVERYONE EVACUATE THE HOUSE NOW!

Everyone went out and hid in a gigantic metal shelter in the garden made by the genius Hotaru. We reached it just in time because a second later after we all went in…

**BAM! BOOM! WHEEE…WHOOSH….**

The whole house blew up!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. IF I DO THEN I WOULD HAVE 3RD DEGREE BURNS BY NOW BECAUSE…AS YOU CAN SEE… OF THE WAY I TREAT NA-CHAN. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 16 – Realisation Dawns**

A white flash of light appeared before their eyes and Mikan appeared back at theie base.

**Yuka:** I'm glad! You got back safe.

**Mikan: **Now shall we proceed with the documents? We can finally achieve dad's dreams.

A week later the students received news that all three principals have left the school and will never return for some mysterious reason that no one knows about.

000000000000000000000

**Aoi: **Nee-chan, I have decided that I want my memories back.

**Mikan:** Okay.

**Aoi: **And don't stop even if I'm in pain.

**Mikan:** Okay. _And she smiled sweetly at her. _

Mikan used her Alice on Aoi and continued even when she started screaming. Aoi stopped screaming and Mikan realised that all of her memories came back.

**Aoi:** Nee-chan?

**Mikan:** So, do you remember Natsume.

_Aoi nods. _

**Mikan:** I'm glad.

Aoi hugs Mikan tightly and whispered in her ears, **"Thank you!" **and Mikan replied back saying, **"I'm happy for you!"**

00000000000000000

**Kazumi: **Hey Mikan, do you feel better now?

**Mikan: **Yeah…even though neither of my Alices shortens my life span the 2nd one still take away a lot of my energy when I use it too much. I just need some rest to recover.

**Kazumi: **Good.

**Kazumi: **At least my dream came true now…my brother would be happy if he was still here.

**Mikan: **So will my dad…but I think they know…somehow….somewhere…they know and will finally rest in peace. _And she looks at the starry sky from the window view. _

**Mikan: **Kazumi…

**Kazumi:** Nani?

**Mikan:** What do you see me as? I have these feelings about you that I never had before. I feel comfortable around you.

**Kazumi:** I see you, as a family, a younger sister and I want to protect you.

**Mikan: **So that's what I felt. An only child who felt a sibling's love for the first time. _She smiled at him._

Mikan continued to stare out of the window. _Natsume…I miss you. _

0000000000000000000

**_A few weeks after the invasion…_**

It was a normal, peaceful day for Class B. Everyone was doing their own personal business when a flash of light appeared in the classroom.

A little girl came into view.

"**Ne-chan!"** yelled the girl as she approached Natsume, giving off a big smile when she hugged him.

"**Aoi?" **answered the boy, surprised.

"**Aoi-chan!" **shouted Ruka, who was sitting next to Natsume.

"**Ru-chan, you are here too!"**

Natsume asked Aoi when he was out of his daze, **"How did you get here?"**

"**Nee-chan teleported me here when I asked her if I can see you,"** Aoi answered as Narumi walked in to start their lesson.

"**Nee-chan?" **Ruka said, unsure of whom Aoi was referring to.

"**Who are you talking about, Aoi?" **asked Natsume.

"**Mikan," **said Aoi and everyone in the class gasped.

Hotaru was the one who broke the silence, **"You mean Mikan is here?"**

"**Yeah, she's outside the school's gates."**

Hotaru started running towards the door and Natsume and Ruka were heading towards the door too.

"**But she said she is going to leave right after she teleports me here. She said that she has something to do." **Aoi continued when she saw them leaving and they stopped in their tracks, showing sadness on their face.

Narumi said,** "I guess you should thank Mikan that Aoi is here now, Natsume." **

"**Aoi-chan, let's go and sign your school entry form now."**

"**Hai sensei." **Aoi replied cheerfully. She stopped in her tracks when she was near Natsume.

"**Oh yes, she said she has a message for you."** She said to Natsume as she suddenly remembered what Mikan said to her before she left.

Natsume looked at her expectantly.

She said as she recalled their conversation, _**"Aoi-chan, tell your brother this: **"Oi Hentai, stop blaming yourself because of me. I chose to do this so nothing is your fault, Baka. If you keep on blaming yourself I will make sure that you will never see me and my polka dots panties ever again." _

Natsume looked surprised by this message and after a while the class, except for Natsume, bursted into fits of laughter, except for Hotaru, who just looked slightly amused.

0000000000000000

**_Under Natsume's favorite Sakura tree_**

Natsume put down his manga and looked at his sister.

"**Where were you for the past few weeks?"**

"**Nee-chan took me back to our house to visit dad."**

"**How is he?"** Natsume looked curious.

"**He's really well. I looked after him for a bit before I came back here. I decided to come here to join you and Ru-chan. Nee-chan told me that I should learn to control my Alice properly here."**

"**Why do you call Mikan Nee-chan?"**

"**Um…she reminds me of you."**

Natsume blushed a bit and looked at the opposite way but Aoi noticed it,

"**Ne-chan, do you like Mikan?"**

"…"

"**I'll take that as a yes."**

**"Aoi-chan, you are very observant,"** said Ruka as he approached the pair of sibling from behind the bush.

"**Ru-chan!"**

"**Aoi-chan, don't call me that!"**

"**Ru-chan…suits you," **Hotaru said as she came near them on her duck scooter.

"**Imai!"**

"**I think I'll call you that from now on."**

"**Imai!"**

Natsume continued looking at her sister, **"By any chance, did Mikan lose her memories? Does she remember us?"**

**"That's a stupid question. She asked me if I remember someone called Natsume."**

The three looked relieved. _She must have just pretended._

Hotaru then looked at Aoi, **"Did Mikan say anything about coming back?"**

The three looked at Aoi expectantly.

"**She didn't say anything of that kind, she just said she will be away for a bit."**

_Mikan…_

**_End of Chapter 16_**


	17. The Surprising ReAppearance

**Me:** Aw…Na-chan…I think you looked better with the mono-brow. 

**Natsume: **Urusei! (_He has bright red scotch marks because of fierce rubbing to get rid of the permanent marker.)_

**Me: **This is an early Valentine's present. _Gives him something and runs off quickly. _

**Natsume: **What is it? _Turns the picture around and starts vein-popping again. _

I'll get you! I would be careful if I were you!

_It was a picture of his puzzled face when he was looking at Ruka laughing from last chapter's side notes, still with his mono-brow. He looked really ridiculous and embarrassing. _

**Me:** _From somewhere far away thus my voice is slightly muffled. _Na-chan, the size of your fan club was reduced by a half after they saw this picture.

**Hotaru:** _Talking to the audience. _Place your orders now for only 60 rabbits. 

_Mikan was cracking up whilst Ruka just sweat drops. _

**Ruka: **Natsume, I have nothing to do with this. _Ruka said whilst sweat dropping. _

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN GAKUEN ALICE I DON'T THINK NATSUME WOULD STILL HAVE A FAN CLUB **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 17 – The Surprising Re-appearance**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**2 months later…**_

"**Did you hear…the new principal is coming?"** said Nonoko.

Class B was waiting for Narumi before their classes start. And they entertained themselves by their usual gossiping sessions.

"**I heard from the teachers that there's a new student coming today as well!"** said Koko, suddenly appeared right beside the gossiping students.

"**Don't pop out of nowhere!" **said Anna when she recovered from the shock, she put her hand over her heart to slow down the rapid beating.

"**I wonder who is it…a boy or a girl?"**

They were cut off from their discussion when Narumi came in with his usual smile only today it was wider.

The students went back to their seats.

"**Class…we have a new student joining us today…"** Narumi was cut off when the door banged open, shocking everyone.

"**Sorry I'm late Narumi-sensei!" **she bent down gasping for air in the doorway.

She then walked over to Narumi and looked up with a big smile.

"**Ohayo minna. Sakura Mikan is back!"** she shouted out with a smile that can beat the sunshine any day.

The class' reaction was priceless. There were so shocked that no one could say anything for the next few minutes.

"**Well…is anyone going to greet me?" **Mikan grinned.

Natsume walked up to her, the class followed his every stride.

Mikan was expecting him saying something nice and…welcoming.

But what he did is pinched her right cheek.

"**Itai!" **She screeched as she caressed her swollen cheek.

Natsume smiled to himself…but no one could see. _So it's the real her, it's not a dream. _

And instantly everyone rushed over to her and hugged her, she was literally at the bottom of a gigantic human sandwich.

"**Guys…I can't breathe!"** Mikan gasped out. With arms around her throat and other various body parts, who would be able to breath!

After 10 minutes or so the class let her go. They couldn't be happier to see the girl.

Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume looked at her with warmth evident in their eyes. Hotaru showed Mikan her rare smile and the class continued to grin goofily at the sight of the girl.

They missed her and they don't want her to go again. No wait…they will **_make_** sure that she _**will** **not **_go again!

_**End of Chapter 17**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**I know this chapter is really short but I will make it up to you with the next chapter, it is REALLY long...well, for me anyway.**_


	18. The New Principal and Honor Student

**I am so proud of myself...I actually updated this. But I am only going to be back for a few days but I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting.**

**I am not sure if you like this but oh well...**

Funny chat-up line: Are you from space because your arse is so out of this world.

(Personally I would slap anyone who would use this line on me and I admit that I have a bad sense of humour.)

**Me: **Na-chan, I think you will make a great little sister.

**Natsume: **What are you talking about?

**Me:** I want to dress you up as a girl!!!!!!!!!!

**Natsume:** In your dreams! _Starts walking away_

**Me:** Hotaru go!

**Hotaru:** _A robotic arm holds Na-chan and is not letting him go. _

**Me: **Let's start with the make-up…

**Natsume: **Don't you dare touch me! _Giving death glares._

**Me: **Don't worry I will make you look kawaii, just like Ruru-chan with the Snow White outfit. _The death glares turns murderous at this statement. _

**Ruka: **Why are you calling me Ruru-chan? _His eye is twitching_

**Me:** I think Ruru-chan is as cute as the nickname Na-chan.

**Koko:** Seems like she enjoys bullying boys. _Walks in to find Na-chan trying to put up a fight and sweat drops. _

**Me: **Don't worry Koko I will never bully you because I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone sweat drops.

**Hotaru:** Let's get on with the story before…

**Koko: **Natsume kills everyone…you should try reading his thoughts right now, if I say them out loud then it would definitely be censored.

Background…you can see a dust cloud where limbs are flying everywhere 

_**Natsume:** Get off me…Ruka why are you helping her. _

_**Ruka: **Hotaru is blackmailing me to._

_**Me:** Ruru-chan, you sound like you don't want to do this. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, if I did I am sure that I will make Koko as my main character.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **Chapter 18 – The New Principal and Honour Student **

"**Ohayo minna!"** Mikan yelled as she walked into the classroom and everyone beamed back a smile at her.

"**Where's Hotaru, Yuu-chan?"** asked Mikan as she placed her bag on the desk.

When Yuu was about to open his mouth to answer her question Hotaru walked through the door.

"**HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Mikan yelled as she ran to the raven-haired girl to give her a hug but Hotaru moved out of the way to reveal the two boys that were walking right behind her.

"**Hotaru I am never going to let you go. I missed you sooooooo much for the past months!!!!!!!"** squealed Mikan as she hugged who she thought was "Hotaru". She didn't notice the eerie silence that was emitted from the class.

"**Oi polka-dots, when are you going to let go of me?"** Mikan looked up to see a smirking Natsume and instantly backed off.

"**Natsume!"** and she turned around to realise that Hotaru has dodged out of the way because she saw her standing not so far away from Natsume.

"**SAKURA. HOW DARE YOU HUG MY NATSUME!" **yelled the self-proclaimed president of the Ruka and Natsume fan club. (_Wah…such a long title.)_

"**Since when did I belong to you?**" Natsume said to Sumire whilst raising an eyebrow.

"**Mikan, since when did I look like a boy to you?" **asked her best friend, Hotaru.

"**Wah………..I'm so sorry Hotaru!!!!!" **and she started crying anime waterfalls.

The class started to laugh at her.

"**Natsume…you should consider yourself lucky to have had such a girl hugging you,"** exclaimed Mikan, trying to get out of the embarrassing situation and self at least a bit of her dignity.

"**What… a girl as ugly as you?" **smirked Natsume.

"**Why you…" **she was about to strangle him when Hotaru's voice said,

"**Mikan…why is your hair down?"**

Natsume was too busy teasing her that he failed to notice the change; she looked absolutely beautiful with her hair down and he started blushing a little. _(I always thought that she would be really pretty if her hair isn't in pigtails.)_

"**Hehe…my alarm clock was wrong. I couldn't find my hair bands anywhere and I thought that I was late for class so I decided not to tie it up and run for it."**

"**You look better with your hair down,"** Hotaru said whilst smiling at her.

"**I feel uncomfortable with it down."** Mikan replied, whilst fiddling with her hair.

"**You look really pretty with your hair down," **shrieked Anna and Nonoko and started tugging on her hair.

"**Hey, don't we have to go to the hall today? The new principal is here!" **Yuu said, breaking the group from their discussion.

"**Ahh…I almost forgot!"** shrieked Mikan and she transported herself away from the class.

The class was clueless for why and how she suddenly disappeared but Natsume started to walk out too.

"**Natsume, where are you going?"** asked Ruka as he ran after him.

"**The Student Council has to be at the hall early for this meeting." **Natsume stated as he continued to walk down the corridor.

Narumi then walked into the classroom and broke the class from their trance.

When they all sat at their places one of the students asked him.

"**What's the new principal like?"**

"**You'll find out soon…"** he stated mysteriously and smiled at the class, he managed to confuse all of them. **"Shall we go now then?" **he said as he stood up, motioning the class to follow him.

The hall were packed with the whole school and a stage was set up with the Honour students/Student Committee, including Natsume, sitting on chairs on the stage.

A stand was put up in the middle of the stage for the speaker. _(For those who don't know about the Honour students' thing, by the way, this is the info that I got from the manga, sorry if I didn't translate it well, please correct me if I am wrong. There are three student councils; there is one for the elementary branch, one for the junior high branch and one for the high-school branch. The Honour students are in charge of the Student Councils and it is everyone's dream to be a part of come a part of the Students Committee. There's a president and a vice-president that are in charge of all three of the councils. And there's an Honour Student that is the representative for each Alice ability, dangerous, somatic, technology, special and latent. Natsume is the representative for the Dangerous Ability. _

_This bit I am making up, I don't think it says this in the manga but tell me if it is – this is written so that it will fit in with my story._

_Then for each School branch there's one or two representative. _

_I hope you understood what I have just said. )_

A beautiful woman, only in her late twenties, slowly made her way onto the stage and walked up to the Speaker's stand. She spoke into the microphone that was placed on the stand.

"**Students and teachers of Gakuen Alice, I'm Azumi Yuka and I have an Alice that allows me to steal another's Alice…don't worry I will not steal your Alice." **

She said that to reassure the students who looked uncomfortable as soon as she said her Alice.

"**I am here to introduce you to your new principals. Narumi-sensei will be the new principal of the elementary branch and Serina-sensei will be the new principal of the junior-high whilst I will be the principal of the high school and the overall principal of the school."** She smiled at the school.

"**I want to tell you the real reason for why the old principals left because I think you deserve to know and the people that died because of this school deserves the knowledge and respect." **

She said sternly as the students looked at her, curious of what she has to say.

"**Most of you wouldn't know that they used to use some of the students here to do dangerous missions so that they will earn themselves political status and finance. And there are some recorded deaths of students due to the Academy forcing them to do it. Some of these deaths were because some of those students have the Alice type that every time you use your Alice it will shorten your life span." **

Natsume winced at her words whilst most of the school let out a gasp.

"**The Academy killed my most loved one when he found out their secret…Some of you who were at this school years ago may remember Sakura-sensei, the old Special Ability teacher who had a nullification Alice. He found out their secret and swore that he would protect the students and when he very nearly succeeded in overthrowing those people they murdered him and passed it off as suicide, saying that he betrayed the school."**

A few tears started to stray from her eyes but she continued nevertheless,

"**So me and some others that wanted to pursue his dreams left the school to turn it into reality, and finally we have, finally he deserved the respect and honour he deserved."**

Narumi and the teachers started clapping and the rest of the school followed making Yuka smile.

"**Now I am going to tell you the new terms that has been agreed upon and made between the Gakuen Alice and the Government." **

The students were starting to tense up.

"**No students will be forced to do missions. You may choose do it when you have reached the legal age of 18 and you must agree with it and have the consent of your legal guardians. The Government have put in funds to make sure those people will have the maximum protection they will need. **

**Letters will still be checked for your own safety but everyone can now have this contact with their family. On special requests from your parents, and of course with valid reasons, you can return to home on weekends. However, the Academy will have special agents to guard you during your trip because whether you like it or not, Alice users are the target for people to kidnap and trade for money."**

Everyone started to cheer at the new rules. Yuka let the cheer die down before continuing.

"**I also want to introduce you to my daughter who will be a Honour student and a member of the Student Committee." **Yuka said as she smiled at the curious students.

Everyone was pondering on who that person could be.

A brunette with hair that reaches down to her waist started making her way onto the stage. Natsume tried to see whom it was but he can only see her back.

"**Ohayo minna. I'm Sakura Mikan, special star and I will represent the Special Ability class in the Student Council. I will also be representing the Elementary branch along with Hyuuga Natsume." **She cheerfully said whilst beaming a radiant smile to the school.

Stunned silence.

When she stood next to her mum everyone can see the similarities in their facial structures, with their hair down they both looked really beautiful and Mikan looked like a younger version of her mum.

"**I have the nullification Alice and I also have a second Alice, the Alice that allows me to copy, steal or permanently erase someone's Alice…wait…doesn't that make it 4 Alices…?" **She started stuttering to herself whilst counting with her fingers, she was confused.

_Still silent. _

People were thinking, "She owns 4 Alices and all of them are the most rare and strongest Alice, how could an idiot like her own it!?"

She was starting to get angry now.

"**Keep your thoughts to yourself! I can read mind you know so STOP CALLING OR THINKING OF ME AS AN IDIOT!" **

She turned her head to Natsume, her face looked venomous.

"**And Natsume, STOP PEEKING AT MY UNDERWEAR, YOU HENTAI!"** As soon as she finished shouting a bucket of water appeared at the top of Natsume's head and it slowly turned upside down, drenching Natsume in water.

I can tell you one thing, he didn't look happy, no wait change that. His face resembled the _"Texas Chainsaw Massacre"_ murderer. **_(Disclaimer: I do not own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.)_**

He took out his palm to produce a flame…wait…it isn't coming out. He looked at it, he didn't understand why.

Mikan smirked at him and said, **"Are you looking for this?"** and produced an amber flame on her palm, she then bursted into a hysterical laughing fit.

It annoyed Natsume even more,** "Let me help you to dry up!"** and Mikan produced a fire barrier around Natsume.

He walked out of the fire without getting hurt and started making his way towards Mikan with what was visibly a face that showed he wanted to cause her pain.

"**Argh…stop making scary faces. Here, have your Alice back!" **She gave his Alice back to him as he came closer to her, and he produced a flame on his hand, only to notice that Mikan has turned it into ice.

"**Polka dots, stop being annoying!" **

"**If you weren't being a pervert I wouldn't be!" **

They then started having a fight using their Alices on the stage, ignoring all the looks that they got from the teachers and audience. When it didn't work out for Natsume he resorted to physical fighting…as in with punches and so on.

Everyone started sweat dropping at how this meeting has ended up, but at least it proved them one thing. Mikan did have very strong Alices and definitely deserved to be an Honour student and a part of the Student Committee.

_**End of Chapter 18**_

**Wow…I am so proud of myself; this is definitely one of the longest chapters I have ever written. **


	19. A Failed Confession

**Normal disclaimer applies here.**

**Author: **_**Ha...I'm sorry **(The whole Gakuen Alice crew encircles her), **I got a little busy, alright!**_

**Hotaru_(with evil gleam in her eyes): Busy...or just forgot? You left this for nearly a year._**

**Author:**_ **Lalalala...not listening.** (Mikan whispers: Self-denial)_

_**Hotaru:The author wishes to apologise for the long, long, long delay because she is such a lazy bum.** (Author: Oi! I was gonna do it as a New Year's Gift but the internet crashed!...Author shuts up when Hotaru waves her Baka Gun threateningly.)_

**

* * *

**

**Hotaru:** _CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK_

**Me: **Hahahahahaha….._holding my stomach whilst rolling on the floor_…Na-chan you look like a drag queen…._wipes a tear from my eye. …_hahaahahahahahahahahahahah

_Na-chan is standing in the middle whilst all of us are circling him, laughing our heads off, his veins popping and fists clenched. He's in one of my ball gowns with thick make-up own – i.e. purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick, his hair is slick back with lots of hair gel. He also has one of those fluffy scarf things on and a mini tiara. _

**Natsume:** It isn't funny so stop laughing!

**Ruka:** Natsume, you have to admit it is quite funny…_trying hard to stifle the giggles. _

**Mikan:** Hahahahaahahahahaha….even Ruru-pyon thinks it is funny.

**Ruka:** Not you too! Ruru-pyon?

**Mikan: **It is a mix between Ruka-pyon and Ruru-chan.

**Hotaru: **Natsume looking like a drag queen for 60 rabbits, also available on offer, Ruru-chan playing with Giant Piyo

**Ruka:** Imai! You are calling me Ruru-chan too?

**Me:** I told you that the nickname Ruru-chan is cute! _Looks up with hands clasped together, eyes are gleaming with stars. _

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN GAKUEN ALICE THEN I WOULD HAVE COMMITTED BIGAMY WITH YO-CHAN AND KOKO BY NOW. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 19 – A Failed Confession 

"**Argh…I'm late!!"** she yelled out and started getting ready for school and was ready in a matter of seconds. She teleported herself to the classroom, she arrived 5 minutes before the classes start.

Little did she know that she teleported herself right in front of the classroom's door when Natsume and Ruka were just about to open it and walk in thus the door hit her and she fell onto the floor with an audible THUMP.

"**So it's strawberries again," **Natsume said whilst smirking. Aoi-chan walked from behind her brother to help Mikan to stand up, **"Are you okay, Nee-chan?…"** Aoi then diverts her attention to Natsume, "N**e-chan! Stop being so mean!" **

Natsume ignored her, when he walked closer to Mikan he whispered in Mikan's ears, **"Meet me at 10pm, outside."** And he swiftly continued to walk to his seat and then loudly said, **"Or I'll kill myself."**

"**I'll kill you if you die!"** came Mikan's cleverest reply, she should think more often.

"**Baka, how are you supposed to kill me if I am already dead?"**

"**I will haunt you in your death."**

"It's supposed to be the other way round stupid, it is supposed to be the dead one haunting the one that's alive."

"**And you are stupid enough to answer back to the idiot, idiot Hyuuga,"** muttered Hotaru under her breath but it was loud enough for Ruka to hear, who started chuckling to himself.

The bystanders look at the four best friends and was sweat dropping tremendously at the stupidity of their argument. _One of my favorite quotes can sum up the whole situation:_ "_**Genius has its limits, stupidity knows no bounds."**_

But their bickering didn't bother the class; _it was good to be back to the old days. _

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

Aoi, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan were sitting underneath the infamous Cherry blossom tree.

"**Mikan, where were you for the past few months?"**

"**After I dropped Aoi off at the Academy me and my mum went back to our house to visit Ji-chan. He was really sick when we went back and he died after a month. So we were taking care of his funeral. After that we went to visit my dad's grave." **

Hotaru looked at Mikan, she was concerned for her.

"Don't worry Hotaru. I'm fine, I'm just happy that me and mum were there when he died and that he died peacefully."

"**Oh yeah and Kazumi is coming back to school soon, after visiting…" **she frowned when she thought of _his brother's grave. _

"**Kazumi?"**

"**Suzuki Kazumi, also known as Satou Kaede." **

"…"

"**Hotaru, I visited your parents on the way and they looked fine to me and they told me to tell you that they love you and your brother very much." **

"**Thanks Mikan."** Hotaru smiled at her and Mikan saw it as a chance to hug her.

000000000000000000000

"**Where is that guy?"** Mikan cursed as she walked through the cold of the night. She found whom she was looking for sitting next to a lake.

"**Natsume!" **She was running to greet him but she tripped over when she came close to him. Before he could react by stepping away Mikan accidentally pushed him into the lake.

"**Gomen. I didn't mean to." **She smiled apologetically and held out a hand for him. He took it but he seemed hesitant, he held on for a few seconds before deciding to tug on it and pulled the girl down into the lake with him.

Natsume shot her a dangerous glare before splashing her with water,** "Idiot."**

Mikan glared back at him, **"Stupid."**

"**Stupid polka-dots."**

"**Pervert."**

They then looked at each other and then started to laugh like idiots. _Na-chan looks so kawaii when he laughs – like at the last dance episode. _

_**And just like that, Natsume's confession attempt went down the drain, he forgot about it. He abandoned the idea. **_

"**Mikan…"**

"**Huh…"** _Did he just say my name? _

Natsume started to move towards her, treading through the water. He then raised his hand to one of her pigtails.

"**I think your hair looks better without them…" **he said while staring at her, his eyes looked earnest which made Mikan blush a slight pink.

He said this because much to the dismay of Natsume, Mikan didn't wear her hair down again after the incident where she had lost her hair bands.

000000000000000000000

The next morning…

"**So is everyone here?" **asked Narumi.

"**Hyuuga-san and Mikan-chan aren't here yet!"** Yuu replied back.

"**Ah…I know, they are both at the hospital because of a cold." **Narumi said whilst grinning, as if he knew something was going on between them.

"**Nani?" **the class replied, clearly stunned.

"**You mean both of them at the same time?"** asked Sumire.

"**Hai." **And Narumi's grin turned wider and Sumire was getting very angry.

00000000000000000000000

"**You idiot, it's your fault."** Said Natsume weakly as they made their way back to their classroom from the hospital. They haven't got a fever anymore but they were still tired and weak.

"**Gomen."**

"**And who would wear panties with Tuesday written on it."** Smirked Natsume. _(Panties that have the day of the week written on it were really popular when I was at elementary…even though I didn't own any.)_

"**Hentai!" **and she kicked Natsume at the back but since he was too weak he fell down, flat-faced onto the floor.

When he got up he decided to push her against a wall.

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!"** she screeched as she charged at him. It seemed like neither of them are weak anymore, weird…maybe _love_ IS the best cure after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The class was interrupted by a loud noise and they all looked at the door, wondering what the commotion was all about. A few seconds later, a smirking Natsume and an angry Mikan entered the classroom whilst disturbing the class from their lesson in the process. _Now the class understood why it was so noisy!_

"**Ah…Mikan-chan, Natsume, I see both of you have recovered."** Narumi grinned at them and then winked at Natsume.

Natsume decided to ignore this and walked back to his seat.

"**Natsume! ****Apologise****, NOW!"**

"Go away, Tuesday."

"**Tuesday?"** Ruka questioned.

"**This little girl wears…"** Natsume earned a smack on the shoulder.

"**You!…"** Natsume was about to burn her when…

"**ACHOO!"** both of them sneezed at the same time, earning quizzical stares from the class.

000000000000000000000000000000

When it was lunchtime their 2 best friends, Aoi and Yuu went up to them for interrogation.

"**How come you both have colds at the same time?" **asked Yuu, who was worried about them.

"**What were you doing last night?" **asked Hotaru, a little too straight-to-the-point.

"**This little girl pushed me into the lake." **Accused Natsume.

"**And he pulled me in with him!"** yelled Mikan.

"**But what were you doing together?" **Hotaru asked but she directed her stare at Natsume instead, that question immediately shut him up.

"…"

"**Well…?"**

"…"

The silent conversation carried on for the next few minutes between the two unsociable members of the group.

"Gomen Natsume, it really was an accident."

"**Such an idiot, how could you accidentally do something like that!"**

"**At least for me it was accidental, you PURPOSEDLY did it!"** reasoned Mikan.

"**It's call revenge, Tuesday. Have you ever heard of**_** 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.**_**"** Said Natsume in a smug tone.

"**And have you heard of **_**'an eye for an eye and the world would be blind'**_**! " **replied Mikan.

_[The famous quote of Gandhi…I had to learn it for a religious studies exam._

Her friends looked at her as if she has just received a brain transplant. She was not as dumb as they thought she was.

"**I told you, stop thinking that I am dumb!" **

All of them gave her a look that meant…_'how could we believe an idiot that she is not an idiot?'_

_**End of Chapter 19**_

**_P.S I shall try to finish this soon...hopefully it's not gonna go on for too long. But then I have very important exams coming up in this month. But after that I wanna start a Prince of Tennis fanfic...I got a bit obsessed with it over the passed months...hopefully, I wouldn't loose my perserverance with this one because it's gonna be different from my other works._**


	20. Save The Last Dance

DISCLAIMER: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT THE CHARACTERS WOULD STILL BE SANE IF I OWN THEM? 

**Me:** _Counting money_ – Woah Hotaru, we are rich. We are multi-billionaires.

**Natsume: **Where did you get the money?

**Me:** Nowhere_ (hides the blackmail pictures of him and Ruka behind me)_

**Natsume: **Yeah right. _Tries to grab the pictures from behind me. _

**Me: **Wah… Mikan is going out with some guy. _First excuse in my head. _

**Natsume: **_Clenched fists_…Where is she?!

**Me: **_Points to a random couple on the street and Natsume starts making his way towards them. _

**Me: **Oh sorry, that's just Permy with her friend._ Runs for it._

**Natsume: **_Turns around_ – Where did she run off to!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 20 – Save the Last Dance 

After Mikan came back the classes has resumed back to its usual noisy and cheerful atmosphere.

But for Mikan it was total doom, she was stuck in a lesson learning about trigonometry which she has not one clue about.

"**Okay class. Get on with the questions. Ms Sakura, please come outside with me. I have something to say to you."**

The class looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

_What have I done this time? _

"**I'm sorry about the way I have treated you. I didn't know about the truth to why the school was scared of your power,"** he said with a solemn look.

"**Okay…"**

And the two of them walked back to class. Everyone looked at her wondering what Jin Jin had said to her this time, she didn't look like she's upset, she just looked…stunned.

You see my dear fellows; karma is a funny thing. Bad karma catches up with those that deserve it, it punishes those that needs it. Good karma catches up with those that earned it, no matter how bad the situation is good karma catches up with them, making their life turn around right before things turn for the worst.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson her friends went up to her and ask her what it was all about.

"**Um…he apologised to me."**

"**He WHAT!" **

"**Why?"**

"**Hehe…let's go to lunch already, I'm hungry." **

000000000000000000000000000000

"**What's all the commotion about?" **Mikan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru pointed to the back of the class at two boys. A group of girls of mixed ages were crowding around Natsume and Ruka asking them to be their last dance that will be held in 10 days.

"**Oh yes…the last dance is coming soon." **She said as she remembered.

The two boys glanced at the crowd to see if the two girls were there but they saw Hotaru and Mikan sitting at the front of the class, Mikan's head was resting on Hotaru's shoulder. The two seemed happy and evidently wasn't interested in this whole last dance thing and totally detached themselves from the class.

Mikan watched the girls walked out of the class, looking dejected. Obviously Ruka and Natsume rejected all of them because they only had one person in mind for their last dance and they weren't in that crowd.

Then some girls in the class started whispering.

"**I wonder why they never accept anyone?"** Nonoko whispered to Anna but Mikan and Hotaru who were right beside them heard them clearly.

"**Hyuuga-san gives me the impression that he doesn't like girls." **Anna answered.

"**I know!" **Mikan suddenly yelled making the two girls jump, Natsume looking up from his manga, Ruka stopped patting his bunny and the rest of the class paying their attention on her.

"**Natsume doesn't like girls because he likes boys!"**

The class sweat dropped.

"**Baka Mikan!"** was Hotaru's reply as she hit the back of her best friend's head whilst the class just sweat dropped at this stupid answer.

"**Maybe he likes Ruka…"** Mikan continued quietly but the two boys heard her, which made Ruka blush a deep shade of red.

Natsume's veins are popping _(anime style)_, his eyes are twitchingand he has his fists clenched, he was about to go and hit the girl on the back of her head when Koko pops out of nowhere and looked at Hotaru and Mikan, then started to look from Mikan then to Hotaru and then back to Mikan.

"**I can assure you two that Natsume doesn't like Ruka in that way and neither does Ruka like Natsume in that way either. They both have someone they like already, and they are both girls." **Koko said between sniggers, whilst placing his hands on the two girl's shoulder in an attempt to reassure them.

"**I wonder who it is…"** Mikan replied.

"**Mikan…I thought you could read minds, why don't you just read it off them now?" **Hotaru asked, she was curious even though she didn't show it, she could blackmail both of them with this information or she could sell it off to people who are interested to know, her eyes were gleaming with rabbit signs.

Natsume and Ruka both stiffened at this statement. They gave Mikan a glance that showed they were both terrified of what she has to say next.

"**I think privacy is a person's right so I decided that I won't disturb people's thoughts unless it is important that I do or they allowed me too. Everyone has a right to keep their thoughts to themselves."** Mikan said whilst smiling.

Both the boys heaved a relieved sigh and Hotaru smiled at Mikan for she has matured.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was the end of class; Ruka and Natsume went out of the classroom and proceeded on making their way back to their rooms. But dozens and dozens of boys, from their age to junior high and a few high-school people, blocked the hallway.

And in the middle of that group were Hotaru and Mikan, pressured by the people to be their last dance.

Ruka looked upset whilst Natsume just looked angry.

"**Sorry, I'm not interested."** Mikan said in an apologetic tone whilst bowing.

"**Move away or I'll shoot you."** Hotaru took out her Baka gun and knocked down all of them when they didn't listen to her.

The two girls then proceeded in walking whilst Ruka and Natsume just looked at their retreating backs.

"…"

"…"

"**You two should just ask them you know!"** they turned around to see a grinning Koko. **"You'll be surprised to know how many people want to ask them so I would ask them before they are taken."**

"**Yeah Ne-chan, you should just ask Mikan!" **Aoi screeched as she jumped on Natsume, coming out of nowhere.

"**Mind your own business!"**

"**Oh Ru-chan, I wonder when you are going to ask Hotaru!" **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day when Ruka and Natsume walked into the classroom, instead of walking back to their seats they walked up to Hotaru and Mikan who were chatting happily (more like Mikan chatting happily and Hotaru pretended that she was listening whilst fixing her inventions) whilst everyone in the class followed their eyes in their direction.

Natsume and Ruka had to step over unconscious bodies before they could reach the two girls. The bodies were obviously the boys that were trying to ask them to dance with them but Hotaru used her Baka gun on them. Students began to sweat-drop at how Mikan and Hotaru can just sit there, chatting like nothing has happened even though the bodies was right in their view – do they even have a conscience?

"**Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume."**

"…"

"**Ohayo, Hotaru, Mikan."**

"**Ohayo Ru-chan."**

"**Hotaru, Ru-chan?"**

"**Aoi-san calls him Ru-chan and I like it." **_Thinking in her head…I like embarrassing him. _

"**Imai, don't call me that!"** he said when he realised that the class were sniggering at him.

"**It's cute, Ru-chan…maybe I should call you Ru-pyon from now on!"**

"**Sakura!" **

"**What do you want?" **Hotaru bluntly said as she eyed the two.

The two boys stared at them in silence but then Koko burst it.

"**YOU WHAT!?" **he yelledthen he whispered,** "finally…" **

"**Say one thing and I'll burn you," **Natsume said whilst producing a flame on his palm, it made Koko shut up immediately. The two of them then made their way to the back of the class.

"**Mikan, if you read their minds I will pay you 300 rabbits."** Hotaru said even though she knew that the whole class is listening in.

"**Hotaru, that's an invasion of privacy!"**

"**I'll buy you a box of Howalon."**

"**Okay!"**

"**Mikan-chan, wouldn't you be able to buy more boxes of Howalon with 300 rabbits?" **asked Yuu, he stopped when he realised Hotaru was waving her hands at him, signaling a "no".

"**Since I am a special star I have enough money now, but I just like the thought of Hotaru buying something for me," **Mikan said whilst smiling at Yuu and Hotaru.

"**I thought you said you didn't want to use this Alice for no reason?"** asked Yuu out of curiosity.

"**Since it concerns me and Hotaru I think it will be fine and also because Natsume peeked at my…"**

"**Your what?" **Asked Yuu.

"**Don't worry. Also because it will be better for them this way, Hotaru looks like she is determined to know and if I don't agree then Hotaru will try to find out by herself and I'm pretty sure that violence or black-mailing must be involved in those plans somewhere…"**

"**Mikan, you are gaining more brain cells…" **Hotaru said.

She started to concentrate on using her Alice, **"Okay…that's weird!" **she didn't realised that someone was right behind her, he patted on her shoulder and she turned around and met with a pair of venomous ruby eyes.

"Read our minds one more time and I will make sure…" 

"**Natsume, Ruka-pyon, why are you repeating mine and Hotaru's names over and over again in your head?"**

Hotaru glanced at Ruka who was blushing madly and the class looked at them, expecting a smart retort from Natsume but none came.

Natsume heaved a sigh, **"Polka-dots, I'll buy you Howalons if you stop reading our minds." **

"I don't give in to briberies!" 

"**Do you want me to say what print panties you have on today?"**

"…" Dormant Volcano Mikan was about to explode.

"**Whatever, Wednesday."**

"NATSUME!!!!!!" 

_**End of Chapter 20**_


	21. True Emotions

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, I AM MERELY A TEENGER WHO AHS A WEAK SPOT FOR FOOD AND A PHOBIA OF FLYING AND NON-FLYING COCKROACHES 

**Me: **Spot the difference. _Places a black cat right next to Na-chan in front of the whole Gakuen Alice crew._

**Yuu:** The cat's hair is tidier than Hyuuga-san.

**Natsume:** _Eyes twitched._

**Sumire:** But the cat doesn't even have hair, it has fur, are you comparing my dear Natsume-kun's hair with fur?

**Natsume:** _Eyes twitched again. _

**Mikan:** I know I know!!!! _Raises her hand enthusiastically._

**Natsume: **Looks up slightly at Mikan, hoping for a compliment.

**Me: **What is it?

**Mikan: **The cat is much cuter than Na-chan.

**Natsume: **_Vein popped._

**Me: **That's obvious.

**Natsume: **_More veins popped._

**Me: **Anything else?

**Hotaru: **The black cat is cleverer.

**Natsume:** _Face is turning red (from anger)._

**Me: **True. Anything else?

**Natsume:**_ Starting to steam. _

Ruka: More friendly and approachable than Natsume 

**Natsume:** _One more thing and he'll lose it. _

**Mikan:** Ruka-pyon!

**Me: **Wah…Ruka-pyon, I didn't think that you would have this in you.

**Ruka: **Huh??

**Mikan: **But I don't think that the cat is as good as Na-chan! _Smiles radiantly at Na-chan. _

**Natsume: **_Suddenly returned to his normal self_.

**Mikan:** Are you okay, Na-chan?

**Natsume: **_Looks away and blushes. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 21 – True Emotions 

Have you ever overslept before? I have, and I know what it feels like when you have woken up 5 minutes before you had to leave. Mikan is in the same situation; she literally has just woken up 5 minutes before her class starts. You will be amazed at how human can prepare so quickly when they are pressured to do so.

She got ready within 4 minutes and transported herself to her classroom.

THUMP!

"**Ouch…"**, but then she realized that it didn't actually hurt when she landed. In fact, she landed on something quite soft. She looked down and she saw that she must have landed on Natsume because he was lying flat-faced on the floor while she sat comfortably on top of him.

She sniggered, **"Comfortable?"**

"**Get off me, you are heavy!"** said Natsume as he pushed her off and then stood up to swept the dust off him.

Aoi was just laughing at how funny her brother looked whilst Ruka was sweat-dropping at Hotaru who was taking pictures and videos of the incident.

The class bursted into hysterics that they failed to notice that their maths teacher, Jinno-sensei was already there.

"**Ahem!"** he coughed to get their attention but the class just carried on laughing.

"**AHEM!"**

They stopped laughing when they realise there were dangerous buzzing sounds of thunder around the room, they turned around to see Jin Jin and everyone quickly went back to their seat.

00000000000000000000000

During the class Mikan noticed that Ruka looked Hotaru and then he started blushing. She grinned to herself, it has been happening for a while now.

At the end of class Mikan rushed up to Ruka and Natsume.

"**Ruka-pyon?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do you like Hotaru?**

"**I….I….why are you asking?"** Ruka stammered as he began to blush a dark crimson.

"**Because I've noticed that whenever you looked at her you blushed."**

"**Mikan…I….please don't tell her."**

"**Whatever Ruka-pyon. Good luck! Ja ne!" **She sprinted up to Hotaru who was quite far away from Ruka.

"**Hotaru, I think I know who Ruka likes?"**

"**Who?"**

"**I'm not going to say but it is definitely not me!" **And she grinned.

"**I know. It's Hyuuga isn't it?"**

They both thought about it.

"**Probably." **Mikan finally answered.

Mikan gave a full-blown laughter whereas Hotaru gave a little chuckle.

Ruka and Natsume looked at them laughing and it made them smiled and chuckle a little bit too.

"**That idiot. She's so dense about her own love problems but whereas when it concerns someone else she seems to be more sensitive."**

"**That's because Hotaru is her best friend."**

"**I wonder what they are laughing about?"**

"**I hope she didn't tell Hotaru."**

"**I don't know but I swear I heard them mentioning my name when they laughed." **

And he looked at Natsume and both of them started laughing.

"_**The idiot." **_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"**Natsume, Mikan hasn't been here for the whole day, where do you think she is?"  
"…"**

"**Oi, Ru-chan, Hyuuga, do you know where Mikan is?"**

"**No."**

"**Let's go to her room."**

When they went to her room it was totally empty.

"**Did she leave us again?"**

They all pondered for a bit and felt depressed at the thought of her leaving again.

"**Hey, what are you guys doing in my room?"**

They turned around and saw Mikan looking at them with a confused stare and a wide smile.

They all walked over to her with a small smile and Natsume hit the back of her head.

"**What was that for!?"  
"Baka, you made us worry about you?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Mikan, where were you?"  
"Mum told me it was dad's birthday today so we went to visit him."**

"**Oh."**

"**C'mon, let's go. I'm hungry."**

The three of them looked at Mikan intently.

"**Mikan."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Promise not to leave us again."**

"**And why would I do that? C'mon I'm starving and craving for Howalons too."**

And she dragged all three f then to the cafeteria whilst they just smiled warmly at her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Hey Natsume."** Mikan greeted Natsume who was sitting under the Sakura tree reading his manga.

He looked at her and then pulled her down so she sat right next to him. He then continued to read his manga whereas Mikan just stared at him. She then realized something…something he was wearing around his neck…

"**Wah…Natsume, you are actually wearing my Alice stones."**

"**That's because you told me to, what else am I supposed to do with it?"**

"**Oi Polka Dots…"** he said softly but she returned a glare back at him instead,.

"**What do you want?"**

He threw something to her and she caught it with her hand and slowly opened her hand to see what it is.

Flashback 

"**Exchanging Alice stones means that it is a promise to become partners in the future, idiot. Another word, a symbol that you are going out with each other."**

End of Flashback 

"**Natsume, why did you give this to me, I thought that it means…unless…are you…don't tell me that you are…"** but Mikan was cut off.

"**Polka dots I like you."** He was looking earnestly at her but Mikan just started laughing.

"**Hahahahahaa…I should have known better but I still don't believe you didn't use my real name and used polka-dots instead…mwahahahaahahahaha." **Mikan was struggling to say those words between her fits of laughter.

"**Hahahahahaha…I'm going to have a pervert as my boyfriend…."** Her fit of laughter was cut short when Natsume unexpectedly pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her lips. Mikan was blushing furiously when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

"**Glad I made you shut up."**

"**NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**Ashiteru Mikan," **he said as he gave her a small smile.

"**I love you too." **And she beamed a brilliant smile at him.

"**You laughed at me when I used polka dots in my confession but who would laugh during a confession."**

"**Me obviously, but you have to admit it is unusual in a confession to call someone that."**

They looked at each other blankly and both laughed together.

Natsume smiled at Mikan when she put on his Alice Stone on a chain and wore it around her neck, his Fire Alice brought warmth to the whole of her body.

Ever since Natsume met Mikan he discovered new emotions, new expressions. He felt freer to express himself now and tend to smile and laugh more and doesn't feel ashamed when he does. It was her that changed him into a new person, into someone who has learnt to love and trust others, someone who appreciates the people around him who cares about him. He was thankful that she came into his life and brought him light with the smile that she always wears.

He held out a hand to her, **"C'mon polka-dots."**

She accepted it, **"If we are going to do this whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing you better be nicer to me and stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames." **

"**Whatever."** He smirked,** "strawberries."**

She tried to crush his hand, **"Did you not hear what I just said!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan was talking to Natsume…or rather, shouting with Natsume in an empty classroom when…

"**Mikan, can I talk to you?"**

"**Sure, Ruka-pyon, just wait a minute."**

"**Ru-chan, you are gonna come with me to help me with my inventions." **Hotaru said whilst dragging Ruka off.

"**Wait…I have to say something to Mikan."**

"**Do you want me to sell these pictures?" **Hotaru turned to look at him while a stripe of pictures fell to the floor.

"**How did you get all those pictures….no…I don't."**

"**Wait Hotaru! Natsume will help you instead." **Mikan said as she pushed Natsume to Hotaru.

"**Why should I?"**

"**You are doing it because I told you to!"**

"**Whatever."**

"**Whatever Mikan."** With Hotaru's approval she took Ruka's hand and dragged him off and Natsume went off to help Hotaru, but he will probably just sit there reading a manga whilst Hotaru makes her inventions.

"**So Ruka, what do you want to talk to me about?"**

"**I…eh…"**

"**It's Hotaru, am I right?"  
"Yeah…" He managed to say as he blushed a dark red.**

"**Just tell her…I'm sure she feels the same way."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I don't."**

"**Then how can you be so sure?"**

"**Just trust me on this." **_She didn't say anything but I could just tell…because after all, she is my best friend._

Ruka looked unsure for a moment before he arranged his face into a smile, **"Thanks Mikan!"**

"**It's okay Ruka-pyon!" **She smiled back at him. **"Let's go and find Natsume and Hotaru!"**

"**Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** She tried to hug her best friend and she went in the door. She took out her Baka gun but before Hotaru could do anything she turned her attention to Natsume who was, indeed as I guessed, found reading a manga whilst Hotaru was fixing her inventions.

"**C'mon Natsume let's go."** Mikan said as she tried hard to pull Natsume up. He completely ignored her and carried on reading.

"**I said get up!!"**

"**Why should I? You told me to come here and help and once I got comfortable you tell me to go!" **

"**It doesn't look like you are much help here to me."**

"**Fine!"** He said as he took Mikan's hand to get up.

"**Let's go to Central Town, it'll be like our first date!"**

"**Whatever." **Even though he was evidently blushing.

"**C'mon then." **And then she whispered in his ears, **"let's give them some privacy," **and Natsume nodded back, turned around and gave Ruka a small smile meaning _"good luck". _

"**Love makes people act like idiots." **Said Hotaru as she continued her work on her latest invention.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**I hope everything goes well."** Mikan softly said whilst gazing at Natsume.

"**And I will blame you if it don't."** Natsume said back to her.

"**I am quite sure that I am right," **Mikan smiled reassuringly at him. **"So now, you have to buy me some Howalons!"**

"**You just had lunch 20 minutes ago."**

"**Yes and obviously I am hungry again."**

"**You must have a very fast metabolism. I wonder how your money catches up with your appetite."**

"**I don't know but if it don't I always have you as my money resort."** She grinned.

"**You are such a greedy pig."**

"**Yes, and that's why I am your girlfriend."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Hotaru…" **Ruka said in a barely audible voice.

"**What is it?"** she turned around and looked at him instead of her inventions.

"**I…I…." **

"**C'mon Nogi, I don't have all day."**

"I…I love you….will you be my girlfriend?" 

She continued to stare at him blankly then turned back to her inventions.

"**I'll say yes if you could get hold of a picture of me when I am asleep."**

"…" And Ruka walked out of the door whilst thinking of ways to achieve what she has said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Chapter 21**_


End file.
